Untold Story of a Princess
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: This is the untold story of Princess Alissa; daughter of Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, and the twin sister of Princess Audrey. Naturally, the sisters were always by each other's side and told each other everything. But will the arrival of the VKs change that? Will her new feelings for one of them tear the sisters apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is my Descendants story! Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

I stood at the school entrance, next to my sister Audrey and her boyfriend Prince , soon to be King, Ben. Today was the day that the most exciting thing to ever happen to Auradon Prep. Well depending on who you talked to about it. My sister hates that this is a thing. I should probably fill you in a little bit. Prince Ben decided to make his first official proclamation; to bring the children of the most fearsome villains from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon Prep in hope that they will be given a new start. He chose to bring over Jay, the son of Jafar, Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, Carlos, the son of Cruella De Vil, and Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. Audrey is not very happy with any of them coming, especially Mal. Our parents are Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora so you can imagine why she hates it. I personally have no problem with it, things have gotten rather dull around here. Besides, like Ben told her many times, the children did nothing and shouldn't be punished for their parents' mistakes.

So back to the present, the gates opened and the band started to play, signifying the arrival of our new classmates. The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. Immediately two boys came tumbling out wrestling over what looked like a blue scarf. One had long hair which was covered with a hat and the other had white tipped hair; and was clearly losing the battle. Two girls followed them, stepping out of the limo one with purple hair and the other with blue. I could already name who their parents were from hair alone nevermind their outfits, which are way to colorful to describe. Long-haired boy is Jay, white haired boy is Carlos, blue haired girl is Evie and purple haired girl is Mal. Carlos also has chocolate all over his face. I wonder if they had candy on the Isle of the Lost. From the looks of it, they probably did not.

I was snapped out of my trance when I hear Audrey say that Ben was soon-to-be-King Ben. And introduced herself as Princess, then turned to look at me.

"I'm Alissa, we're sisters."

"Twin sisters." Audrey clarified. "And we totally don't blame your mother for cursing our mother."

Mal looked almost amused at her, "And I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting the entire kingdom except my mother to their dumb christening. "

"Water under the bridge," Audrey replied, clearly lying through her teeth.

"Totes," Mal responded and they both finished of the conversation with fake laugh and a sigh.

"Well, Audrey and I won't be able to finish the tour with you so Alissa will take over once we get inside." Ben interrupted the awkward silence and turned to lead the way. I trailed behind the group and listened to his little speil and watch the statue change from Beast to man for the thousandth time. Carlos actually jumped into Jay, clearly not expecting anything to happen when Ben clapped his hands.

As the other started to walk away I noticed Carlos hanging back and tried clapping to change the statue back.

"Don't bother," I explained, making him jump a little and spin around. "It's a family only trick or something like that. I've tried it way too many times." I smiled at him and after a few seconds of a cautious look he smiled back and then we hurried to join with the rest of the group.

They were already inside and once we caught up to them Ben was calling Doug over. Telling them he had their schedules and room assignments. Ben then waved me over.

"Audrey and I have to go now. Alissa will continue with the tour." I watched as Audrey tightened her grip on Ben's arm. "If you have any questions please feel free to-"

"Ask Doug." Audrey finished with an obviously fake smile.

I watched after them as she, quite literally drag Ben away. I couldn't believe how she is acting. I knew they made her uneasy but to act like that around them? I will definitely have to talk to her tonight at our dorm. I quickly turned my attention back to the VKs to see Mal peering over Doug's shoulder.

"Let me guess," She stated as she popped an unidentified candy into her mouth, "New class?"

She must be talking about Remedial Goodness 101.

"C'mon guys, let's go find our rooms."

They start to follow Mal up the stairs when I decide to speak up. "Actually guys your rooms are this way."

I turn, take the clipboard from Doug, and walk down the hall towards their rooms. I didn't look behind me but I knew they were following me. I could hear Jay and Carlos whispering behind me.

"She's feisty," Jay whispered, "I like it."

"No way dude, I saw her first." I heard Carlos respond.

"Guys, stop." Mal whispered to the both of them "Talk about this later."

I do my best not to laugh as we arrive at the guys' dorm. "Jay and Carlos, you guys are here."

I opened the door and stepped aside to let them in. "And by the way, don't even bother fighting over me."

I didn't wait for a reaction as I closed the door, but I looked up and saw Mal and Evie smirking at me, "Nice touch." Mal said, sounding a little impressed.

"Thanks." I answer trying my best to sound confident, "Your rooms are this way. "

A little but further down the hall, I opened the door and let them walk through.

"Thanks, and we don't really need that tour." Mal stated walking by me straight into the room.

Evie peeked her head out of the door before Mal got the chance to close it, "Alissa, if I were you, I would pick Carlos. You two would look good together."

"Evie!" Mal must've pulled her out from the door, because it shut as soon as her face disappeared.

I have no idea how long I stared at their door, but it seemed like forever. What did Evie mean? Carlos and I would look good together? We haven't even had a full conversation. I mean, how could I? What would Audrey think? My parents? Whoa, snap out of it Ali. Just because one person thinks you would make a cute couple doesn't mean everyone does. Anyways, I still need to offer the guys a tour, otherwise Ben would not be happy with me.

I walked back down the hallway and knocked on their door. I don't know why there was suddenly a knot in my stomach, nor do I know why the knot intensified when the door opened and Carlos was standing on the other side.

"Hey, Alissa," he smiled at me. There's that stupid knot again. "What's up?"

"I am here to offer the tour. Mal and Evie said no, well Mal said no and pulled Evie into the room."

Carlos chuckled, "Yeah the sounds like Mal. But sure I would like a tour."

He closed the door behind him and we started to walk outside. "You didn't want to ask Jay?"

Carlos shook his head, "He fell asleep."

I nodded as I pushed open the doors ad officially began the tour. I took Carlos all around the campus. Showed him the library, the student lounge, the classrooms so he knew where all his classes were, the Tourney field and we were currently sitting in the bleachers.

"So what do you think of Auradon so far?"

Carlos sighed, "Definitely different from the Isle of the Lost."

"Do you like what you've seen?" I asked looking over at him.

He looked back at me and stared for a second or two before smiling, "Yeah I do."

He was staring into my eyes and I was staring back. I was silently cursing out Evie in my head as I realized she was the reason for the knot in my stomach, with her couple comment. I don't know exactly what it was but I couldn't stop staring into Carlos' eyes. It only took me about five seconds to realize that we were slowly moving towards each other. I am not one to kiss on the first date, hell I've barely been kissed. But when Carlos placed his hand on my cheek to pull me in, I did nothing to stop him.

The kiss was honestly amazing. It was definitely the best kiss I have ever experienced, and it happened with Carlos De Vil. I can't believe what was happening. I was kissing Carlos De Vil. And I greatly enjoyed it. We slowly pulled away and opened our eyes.

"I'm sorry," Carlos stated, sounding almost breathless. "But…wow…"

I smiled and opened my mouth to respond but was soon interrupted by a very familiar scream.

"Alissa! What do you think you're doing?" Audrey screamed, not even giving me the chance to respond before pulling me away from Carlos.

Carlos stood up and almost reached out to grab my hand. I gave him an apologetic look as Audrey dragged me away and presumably to our room. This is going to be a fun conversation.

* * *

 **Well, that was definitely different than any story I have written and published. I kind of like it, I might continue it, once I work on all my other stories. Let me know what you thought of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to switch the POVs and focus on different characters a little bit in every chapter, but most of the story will be focused Alissa. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alissa POV**

Audrey had dragged me across campus and into our dorm room. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She roughly let go of my wrist once we reached our dorm and in the process practically threw me down on my bed.

"What did you think you were doing?" She was screaming at me. Yup, she is definitely mad at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

If looks could kill, "You were kissing that...that…villain!"

Now here is where I started to get defensive, "He isn't a villain! His mother was and he doesn't deserve to be punished or treated any different because of her mistakes!" Wow, I sound like Ben.

I couldn't take it anymore; I turned and left the room. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was I couldn't stay there. I couldn't deal with her. She's my sister and I love her, don't get me wrong, but how can she be so hard headed about them? Ben has told her multiple times to give them chance. I mean, I'm her twin sister and she cann't even try to like them! I'm not saying that Carlos and I are a thing, or are going to be a thing…wait are we? I have no idea, I mean the kiss was amazing but I have no idea what is going though Carlos' head.

Anyways, somewhere in the middle of my rant I ended up at Ben's door. I have no idea how I got here but I knocked anyway. I needed someone to talk to, normally that would be Audrey, but that can't happen right now.

Ben opened his door and looked surprised to see me, "Alissa? Is everything ok?"

Now, Ben and I weren't best friends, but we never exactly hung out without Audrey there. Only a few times, and it was never that long, nor was it ever a house call. So I could easily understand why he was surprised to see me.

"I need to talk to someone and Audrey is out of the question." I looked at him and I knew he could see that I was about to cry. "Can I come in?"

"Yea, of course," Ben stepped aside and let me in. "What's going on?"

I sighed, "So I offered them a tour like you said," Ben nodded, "Well, Carlos was the only one who wanted a tour so I took him all around campus. I showed him the library and where all his classes where."

Ben smiled at me and I could tell he was happy that I did that, but I wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be when I finished the story.

"So when I finished the tour we were sitting on the bleachers by the Tourney field and we were talking and then before I knew what was happening, Carlos kissed me." I finished and looked at him, a little nervous about his reaction.

Ben looked at me for a second with a blank expression, and then, to my surprise, he burst out laughing. I don't mean chuckling; he was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. Honestly, I feel insulted. How could he be laughing? Does he actually have the same views as Audrey? I can't believe this! He was the one that decided they should come here, how can he think like that?

I decide that I have finally has enough and start to leave.

"Wait, Ali! Where are you going?" Ben's laughter was finally subsiding.

"If all you're going to do is laugh at me, I'm leaving." I turn back around to face him.

"I'm sorry," He took a step closer to me. "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that you basically did what I want everyone here to do."

"You want everyone to make out with Carlos?"

Ben laughed a little this, "No, that might've been a little too much. I want everyone to give them a chance, and get to know them."

"Oh, ok," I nodded at him. "Well, I'm glad I could set an example."

I mock bowed to him laughing and he did the same thing back before asking, "Audrey isn't too excited is she?"

"She caught us kissing and literally dragged me from the bleachers to our room and then proceeded to scream at me. I yelled back, left, and now I'm here." I shrugged and could tell he was disappointed. He sat down at his desk chair.

"She acts like she supports this, like she supports me. But I feel like that's all it is. An act." Ben shook his head and rested it in his hands.

"Audrey is a very strong minded person." I say cautiously.

Ben looked up and smirked, "That's probably the nicest way of putting it."

I chuckle at his response and look at the clock. "Dinner time. I'm starving, care to join me?"

"I'll meet you down there in a minute."

I nod and walk out. I reach into my back pocket to see if Audrey has tried to get in contact with me since our 'discussion'. However, my phone wasn't there. I know I had it when I showed everyone their dorms, Ben would've seen it when I left if it was in his room. Maybe it fell out on the bleachers and Carlos found it. His dorm is on the way to mine so I'll stop by and ask. Of course at the thought of him my stomach goes into flip flops. I can't believe how quickly I developed feelings for him. I've never gotten crushes this fast before, nor have I ever kissed a guy on the same day I met him. Regardless, it happened and now I'm here at his door…again.

I knock and once again Carlos answers. He gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen, and I can't help but return it.

"Hey." Is all it takes for me to blush and get nervous.

I quickly find my voice again, "Hey, I can't find my phone, I was wondering if it fell out of my pocket at the bleachers and you found it?"

His smile faded, he rolled his eyes, and opened to the door wider to reveal Jay standing over his bed. "Jay! Give Alissa back her phone!"

Jay sifted through his pile of stolen technology as I walked into the room. He picked up a phone and handed it to me. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

I took my phone from him and clicked button to find a picture of Chad Charming as the lock screen. O f course Carlos was standing behind me when this happened. "Who is that? Do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked up at him, "No, this isn't my phone, it's Chad Charming's phone. He is extremely self absorbed."

I tossed the phone back to Jay, "My lock screen is a sunset over a mountain range." Jay found the right phone and handed it back to me.

"Mountain range?" Jay questioned.

I smiled, "Yeah, I kind of can't wait to be able to get out of here."

"Really?" I looked at their faces and realized they looked shocked. Moving here from the Isle must've been an amazing change from them.

"It's a story for another time. Right now it's dinner time." I said, adding a little mischievous tone. "You guys coming?"

I noticed they gave each other sideways looks but decided against questioning it.

"I think Mal and Evie wanted to meet us here before heading down." Jay answered walking back over to his bed and pile of technology.

Carlos looked at me, and motioned for me to walk towards the door. I smiled and walked ahead of him, until he jogged past me to open the door. I laughed at him and turned to face him while leaning against the doorframe.

"So I'll see you later?" I asked him hopefully.

"Definitely," Carlos smiled back at me.

"Good."

"Just kiss her already!" Jay yelled at us.

Carlos looked over his shoulder at him, "Shut it."

He looked back at me and leaned forward. This time I knew what was happening, and I leaned forward to. This kiss was a little gentler and I could've stayed like that forever. I felt one of his arms snake its way around my waist and pull me closer. The kiss ended way too soon when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I was just praying it wasn't Audrey.

We separated and turned to see Mal and Evie standing there. Mal had one hand on her hips and her eyebrows raised at us. Evie, on the other hand, had a gigantic smile on her face and looked like she was about to explode from excitement.

"I knew it!" She squealed.

Well I am officially embarrassed. "I should get going down to dinner. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Alissa," Mal said to me a little too quickly. I don't think she likes me very much.

I start to walk away but quickly back around before they shut the door, "By the way, you guys can call me Ali."

"Noted," Mal sounded unamused as she walked into the room. Evie followed her into the room, but smiled at me before disappearing.

Carlos was still in the doorway, "Bye Ali. I'll see you later."

I walked to the cafeteria and I couldn't stop smiling the whole way there.

 **Carlos POV**

"Bye, Ali. I'll see you later." I watched her walk away and closed the door, and turned around to face my friends. I closed my eyes, leaned against the door and I knew they were all staring at me but I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Carlos has a girlfriend." Jay walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah and?" I answered, swatting him away.

"Boys! Focus," Mal snapped her fingers, "We need to get that wand so we can leave this princess palace."

* * *

 **Ok well that's all for now. The next chapter will feature more from Carlos's POV. Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! so it's been a bit longer than i hoped it would be before i put this chapter out but it's finally here! I do, however, apologize for the shortness of the chapter.**

 **I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

Carlos POV

I looked around my room at everyone staring at me. "What?"

"Did you forget why we were here?" Mal asks me, sounding really annoyed. I must've really ticked her off.

Jay answers, "Fairy Godmother's wand, blah, blah, blah."

Evie and I laugh but quickly stop once Mal starts talking again. "Not to get a girlfriend. This is our only chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we can be evil, and ruthless, and cruel, just like them."

Jay, Evie and I look at each other. "Ok." We all nod to Mal, use Evie's mirror to locate the wand, and go off to find it.

* * *

Alissa POV

I was walking back towards my dorm after dinner, I didn't see Carlos or any of the kids from the Isle there. I don't blame them, few of the students would've been welcoming. Audrey practically ignored me all throughout dinner, accept when she was sure I was sitting at the table and there was no way Carlos could come over and sit with me. Of course, she told everyone about what happened. I still remember how intrigued Lonnie was with the whole thing.

 **Flashback**

I looked around the cafeteria hoping to see Carlos when I felt a familiar tug on my arm and looked over to see that Audrey had linked her arm with mine and was pulling me towards a table which also seated Chad, Lonnie, Doug, and Ben. There was an empty seat in between Doug and Lonnie, which I rightly assumed was mine. Audrey forced me into my chair and sat across from me, in between Ben and Chad.

Lonnie leans towards me, "So is it true?"

I look at her out of the corner of my eye, "Depends on what you're talking about."

"Duh!" she laughed, "That you made out with a villain!"

I nearly choke on my food and glare at Audrey, who was too busy looking at her food to notice.

"You told everyone?" Ben asked her incredulously, he must've gotten here shortly before I did.

"No!" she shouted at him, "I told Lonnie, who told everyone." Audrey finished looking rather pleased with herself. Ben rolled his eyes and removed his arm from around her chair.

I cleared my throat, "Yes I kissed Carlos." I got up and threw my tray out, which still held most of my food. I'll have to sneak into the kitchens later. I looked over at the table to see Lonnie, Doug, and Chad watching me leave. Audrey was trying to get Ben to look at her instead of eat his food.

 **End Flashback**

So that was the worst dinner I have ever had here and I am so glad that Audrey will not be at our dorm when I get back.

I close the door behind me and look around at the room. I'm sure it looks the same as everyone's. Mal and Evie must hate it. I hate it, all the pink and the lace and the frills. Even my room at home doesn't look like this, I made sure that looked least princess-y as possible; here I don't really have a choice in the décor. I walk over to my desk and pick up the picture of Audrey and I and for the first time in a very long time, I look at the difference between us.

While we may be twin sisters, we don't look alike at all. We are fraternal twins not identical twins. We both got our mother's big bright eyes, and gentle features, but Audrey got our father's hair color while I got our mother's hair. Because of this people say Audrey looks more like our father, I am definitely the spitting image of Aurora, but I see more of her than our father in Audrey too.

I look at our clothes in the picture, Audrey in one of her pink, and frilly dresses. There I am, in simple jeans, a t-shirt and a patterned scarf around my neck. We definitely don't dress alike, Audrey always look like a princess. I prefer to be comfortable, which means I mainly wear jeans, the occasional dress, and mini skirts. I don't what it is about the princess life but I just can't seem to fit into it.

The worst part is I have to. I am a princess, and I am first born; by 5 minutes, which means I will inherit the throne, well me and my "prince". I have always hated the princess stuff. I hated the etiquette classes, the tea parties, the rules. I don't want the throne, I don't want to have to act like that all the time. I have embraced the other part of life, the non castle part, as I call it. And I don't want to give that up.

As I am mulling over all this in my head, the door opens, and in walks my lovely little sister. I take a deep breath, "Hey."

Audrey looks at me and takes a minute to respond, "Hey, I guess we should talk about some stuff."

I nod and sit on my bed, patting the spot next to me so she can sit too, and she does.

* * *

Carlos POV

"Carlos!" Evie shouted at me as I turned off the alarm and calmed down the king.

"You're welcome." I answer and run out following them across the lawn back towards the school.

"Good job, Jay, " Mal yelled over her shoulder, "Now we have to go to school tomorrow."

I couldn't help but smile because school meant I could see Ali again. I don't why I feel so drawn to her but I do. It's crazy, but I like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I really like this chapter because I went a little deeper into Ali and Audrey's relationship and their friend group. I hope you guys like it! Review with your thoughts please!**

* * *

 **Carlos**

A ridiculously loud alarm rang out as soon as Jay stuck his arm out and tried to grab Fairy Godmother's wand.

"A force field and an alarm?" I yelled out as I clamped my hands over my ears trying to block out the noise, but it had no effect.

"That's just a little excessive," Jay responded and with that we turned around to run, knowing the alarm woke up the sleeping security guard.

We ran back through the museum trying our best to remember the layout and avoid the security guard at the same time. We made to the front desk and were in sight of the doors. I heard the phone ring at the desk and for some reason I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound like what I imagined the guard sounded like.

"Jimmy? I got the notification about alarm. Punch in the code and turn it off." King Beast answered. Great first day in Auradon and I'm already lying to the King. Score one Carlos. "Is everything okay down there?"

"Yeah, it was a malfunction in the LM714 chip in the Breakboard circuit." I read some random information off of a sheet of paper, hoping it was going to work.

King Beast breathed a sigh of relief, "Nothing too serious then. Have a good night Jimmy."

"Ok, say hi to the Mrs." I replied and hung up the phone. Knowing we just got ourselves out of a world of trouble.

"Carlos!" I heard Evie yell back at me.

"Um, you're welcome." I scoffed at her but ran out after them.

I caught up with Mal, Evie and Jay and we continued to sprint across the lawn and back towards school.

"Good job, Jay," Mal yelled as we ran, "Now we have to go to school tomorrow!"

I knew the others weren't too excited but I couldn't help the smile that took my face as the thought of seeing Ali tomorrow. I'm not sure why I feel this way, I've never felt this way about anyone before, but I do know I really like Ali.

* * *

 **Ali**

Audrey looked around and shifted her weight, a sign that was really nervous. I pat the spot on the bed next to me and she slowly sits down next to me.

"Listen, Audrey," I started not giving her a chance to say anything first. "I don't know what Carlos and I are, in terms of whether or not we're dating or anything. The only think I know is that I am really happy whenever I see him and I have strong feelings for him."

Audrey looked up at me with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I told Lonnie, I knew she would tell everyone but I also knew it was your story to tell."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I forgive you, but please don't ever do that again."

She leaned into me and gave a little laugh, "I promise."

This is the side of Audrey I wish more people could see. I'm the only person she ever lowers her walls for like this, she won't even be this vulnerable around Ben. I know she can be annoying, and I know she is selfish, and she expects to get everything she ever wants; but she can be a nice person when she wants to. We have moments like this and it makes me feel like she is a good person and maybe she can change.

All of a sudden she gets up and holds her hand out for me to take, "C'mon, movie night in Ben's dorm."

I smile and take her hand and together we make our way to Ben's room. We get there and open the door to see Ben and Doug sitting on the bed, Chad in the desk chair and Lonnie sitting on the floor leaning against the bed frame facing the TV.

Lonnie got up, smoothed out her skirt and hugged me, "I'm sorry."

I hugged her back, "It's ok, I forgive you."

She pulled back and smiled, "Good, because it's movie time."

Lonnie went to select a movie and I watched as Audrey walked over to Ben with a huge grin on her face, happy to be in the presence of her boyfriend. Ben looked at her and gave her a tight lipped smile that didn't reach his eyes. If Audrey noticed it, she chose to ignore it, but I doubt she did. She did, however, give Doug a look that made him move off the bed and sit on the floor at the foot of the bed like Lonnie was. I smirked and sat down next to him. Doug is definitely my best friend. The only person who knows more about me than Doug is Audrey. There are picture of us playing together when we were diapers, that's how close we are. We've been friends forever, he only lives like 10 minutes away from us so what do you expect to happen.

"Lonnie, it does not take this long to pick a movie!" Ben shouted from his bed.

"You have a lot of options!" she retorted, her back facing us.

Doug chuckled, "She does this every time it's her turn to pick the moive."

"Maybe we shouldn't let her pick one anymore," I chime in and this causes Doug, Audrey, Ben and I to start laughing.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Chad asks, oblivious as usual, to what's going on the room.

This causes us to laugh harder and Lonnie joins in this time, I'm laughing the hardest because I know exactly where it is.

Lonnie finally makes her choice and, in true Lonnie fashion, doesn't tell us until the title menu pops up on the screen.

"Pirate of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl?" Audrey asks, she hates these movies. **(I'm not sure what movies they would have in Auradon, but I would assume it's all Disney.)**

"Yup!" Lonnie answered, popping the 'p' before pressing play.

I love this movie series and Audrey doesn't. She is in to the fairytales, and I'm into the action and superhero movies. It's yet another way that we are completely different. I wonder if Carlos would like my movies. I know they didn't have movies, or TV, or even wifi on the Isle. I'll have to introduce some movies to him, maybe Star Wars **(Lucasfilm is owned by Disney, as is Marvel, it totally counts)**.

Halfway through the movie Doug and I were lying the on the floor propped up on our elbows with a bowl of popcorn between us. Lonnie and Chad were in the same position they have been in all night, intently watching the movie. I looked up at the bed and saw Ben with his arm lazily draped on Audrey's shoulders and his eyes focused on the screen. Audrey was on her phone, playing a game or something. Ben caught me looking and rolled his eyes looking pointedly at Audrey, I've never seen him look so bored with her, something has really changed in him the past few days. I wonder if their relationship is going to last much longer, they've been together since middle school. I turn my back to the screen and decide to focus on the movie, and of course the popcorn.

It's 9:30pm by the time the movie is over and we all get up to start making our way back towards our respective dorms. Doug and I start to stretch and Lonnie gets the movie and puts it back. Ben is super OCD about his room and would definitely be mad if anything was out of place. Chad, Ben and Audrey all get up and we silently make our way to the hallway.

"Bye guys," Lonnie says as she hugs everyone, "Em is probably already asleep so I got to get back soon." Lonnie shares a room with Princess Ariel and Prince Eric's daughter Emma.

Doug and Chad say goodbye next, since they share a room as well, Chad just waves at us and shakes Ben's hand goodbye. I'm the only one that Doug hugs goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast right?"

I smile at him, "Of course."

They turn to leave and I say goodnight to Ben and give him a hug, I start to walk down the hallway to let Audrey say goodbye, but I notice I hear the door close sooner than usual. I turn and see Audrey walking towards me with her head down, something is wrong.

"What happened?"

She looks up at me with tear filled eyes, "Ben only kissed me on the cheek when he said goodnight. He wouldn't even let me hug him."

My big sister instinct kicks in and I know I'll have to have a talk with Ben for making my younger sister cry. "He's probably just really stressed about his upcoming coronation, and his new proclamation just started, that can't be something that's easy to deal with."

"I guess you're right," Audrey sniffled, "I'll give him some time to relax."

"Come on, let's go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

CARLOS

Jay and I made our way down to the field. Our equipment was in hand and neither of us were happy about the events that were about to take place. Thanks to Fairy Godmother, we are currently trying out to be on the Tourney team. I'm not very athletic so I know this won't go well for me, Jay on the other hand is tough and could easily make the team. If they wanted a villain on the team that is, let alone two.

We cross the field and I can see Ben and Chad standing by the bench talking.

"You guys are trying out?" Ben asked us when he saw us coming.

"Yeah," Jay answers begrudgingly.

Ben laughs a little, "It's not that bad. You might enjoy it."

Ben starts explaining the game and out of the corner of my eye I see Chad glaring at us. Oh yeah this is going to be fun. Then I notice the cheerleaders are also practicing right now. I look closer and I can see Audrey and there's Ali. I smile and start to make my way over to go say hi.

Ali waves when she sees me walking over and jogs over to say hi. "You're trying out." She raises an eyebrow at me, and said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Fairy Godmother's idea," I shrug my shoulders.

She nodded and laughed, "Yeah, she gets a lot of those."

I smile back and then I heard a whistle blow.

"That's the coach, you better go," Ali hugs me, "Good luck!" she whispers in my ear.

"Thanks," I say as we let go and with that I turn around to go try out.

* * *

ALI

I turn around and walk back over to the cheerleaders. I can see Audrey giving me side eye and the other cheerleader seem to not have noticed.

"Get out of the kill zone!" I turn around and see Carlos struggling to get on his helmet and trying to understand what coach was talking about. I smile and shake my head, turning my attention to the cheerleaders. I know, it might be surprising that I'm a cheerleader but it's actually kind of fun, and the most 'princess-y' thing that I do. Of course that's aside from the actual princess stuff my mom forces me to do. I'm actually pretty good at it. Audrey and I are co-captains because the coach didn't think it was fair to name one of us over the other.

"Alright girls," I get their attention, "Let's show the guys some love!"

They all pick up their pom-poms and get in formation. We watch the try-outs and we all notice one thing. Jay is amazing at Tourney! We cheer him on and I see Audrey standing there with her hands on her hips, obviously displeased about how well Jay is doing. Jay easily maneuvers through the Kill zone, which is surprising because Taylor is the best shooter on the team. Jay jumps on Carlos's shield and scores into the net. We cheer him on and Audrey still isn't participating, this girl needs to get over herself, and fast. We take a quick break when coach calls the team over. He has a big smile on his face while talking to Jay, but looks unsure with Carlos. Chad looks even more upset than Audrey right now. This isn't going to be good, Chad may not be the smartest person, but he does have a lot of power in this school. Almost as much as Ben.

Jay continues to blow coach away in the next play and that's when the cheerleaders decide to call it quits. We were out here for an hour before try-outs anyways. I need to shower before Chemistry class with Doug, and I need to talk to Audrey.

"Good job today," I tell the team as we enter the locker room, Audrey still seems to be fuming. "Our next practice is Friday afternoon, right after classes. We need to go over our routine for the game."

The girls nodded and we all went to take showers. By the time I got out of the shower Audrey was gone. I looked at my watch to see if I had enough time to find her. I needed to get to Chemistry class, and was going to be late if I went to find her, considering I have no idea where she could be. She has a free period and spends it in a different place every day. I grabbed my books out of my locker and went to class. Mr. Delay could be tough sometimes, but he's a good teacher if you were willing to learn.

I walked in and saw Evie sitting next to Doug, fawning over Chad. I sat at the end of the table between Doug and Chad. "Hey," Doug said as I sat down. I was about to respond when Mr. Delay walked in to start class.

Part way through class I notice Chad staring off into nothing, which is nothing new and I see Evie leaning in towards Doug, "Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" she asks as she stares dreamingly at Chad.

Doug sighed, "Chad Charming, Cinderella's son. He inherited a lot of the looks but not a lot of there there."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the lecture, deciding to pay attention to Mr. Delay, who decided to pay attention to Evie, and call her out.

Doug and I exchanged a nervous glance, it was never good when he caught you not paying attention. He called Evie up to the board and I saw her pull something out of her bag. Could that be the Magic Mirror? I could see her place it on the chalkboard ledge and heard her slightly raise her voice when she repeated the question. Definitely the Magic Mirror. Mr. Delay seemed shocked when the answer was perfectly correct. Chad handed Evie a paper which I could only assume had his phone number on it, or it told her to meet under the bleachers. I looked back at Doug and saw what I thought as a spark of jealousy. Interesting.

The rest of class went off without a hitch and when the bell rang Doug and I packed up our stuff to head to the library. We both had a free period as out last class and we usually spent it in the library going over our notes and studying.

"So that was interesting." Doug stated as we walked though the bustling hallway.

I laughed, "It definitely was. I think you enjoyed the new view we got today." I elbowed him.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't." I spotted Ben heading to the courtyard outside. "I think I'll skip the library session today, I'll catch you at dinner though." I started to move towards the crowd, not really waiting for an answer,

"Okay," I heard Dough say sounding a little confused.

I pushed my way through the throng of kid in the hallway. Don't you all have a class to get to somewhere? I thought to myself. I saw Ben but I couldn't get to him fast enough, "BEN!"

He couldn't hear me, however I did annoy many people around me. I pulled out the big guns, "PRINCE BENJAMIN!" Well, that got his attention.

He stopped and immediately turned around, bewildered that anyone at school would call him that. His finally locked on me and I saw his eyes roll and a smirk appear on his face. I caught up to him, "Hey Ben, what's up?"

He shook his head in slight annoyance, "Of course only you would call me that." He turned and I fell in step next to me. "What do you need Ali?"

"Do you have a class now?"

"Nope. Free period, Prince perks." He shrugged his shoulders, both of us knowing that was not a 'Prince Perk'.

"Good, we need to talk." I used my serious voice, "C'mon." I led him to my dorm, knowing Audrey would have math class now. I unlocked the door and threw my backpack on my bed. Collapsing onto it after my bag. Ben sat on Audrey's bed and placed his bag on the floor by his feet. Ever the proper Prince.

I took a deep breath, "Listen, I don't know what's going on with you recently. I don't know if you're overwhelmed with school, or you're proclamation, or whatever, but you have to stop taking it out on Audrey."

"What do you mean? Taking what out on her?"

"She's noticed that you've been checked out while you're with her, and she's not the only one whose noticed it. She's hurting, and I hate to see her hurt. If you're going to keep doing this, you should just break up with her."

Ben looked at the floor before answering, "I didn't even realize it. I'm sorry, Ali. I never meant to hurt Audrey, it's just really overwhelming with my proclamation. I'm still getting a LOT of negative feedback and my coronation is coming up. It's a lot, and I didn't realize the impact it was having on my relationship. I'll apologize to Audrey and I'll set this right. I promise."

I could see in his eyes he was serious. I smiled, "Good, I hate going all big sister on people."

Ben smiled back, "Really? You seem to enjoy it just a little bit."

I shrugged, "Maybe a little bit."

Ben stood up, "I have a History of Pirates test to study for. Care to join?"

"Nah," I yawned, "I think I'm to take a nap before dinner."

I heard him snort with laughter, "Hey, what room is Audrey's class in?"

I look up at him and give a knowing smile, "302."

"Thanks, see you at dinner."

I heard the door close and rolled over to face the wall. Content in knowing I had gotten through to the Prince and that all would be okay…at least I hoped it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't you just love when you think you updated a story but really the chapter is just sitting in your Doc Manager and wondering why it's not posted? Yeah, really sorry about that, but here!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I looked at my watch. I still had a good two hours before dinner and I had to sit with Doug to go over the chemistry notes, he was just a little distracted during class yesterday. I smirked and decided to continue with my run for a little while longer. I was definitely enjoying the fact that it was still warm enough to run outside.

With my headphones on and my music turned up I was jogging through the woods, my favorite place to run. Not many people run here, most kids just run around the track. I spotted someone running towards me, not quite able to make out who it was. I took out my headphones and ran ahead a little faster to see what was going on. The first kid ran out of sight but I was close enough to see the Ben was not far behind.

"Who told you that?" Ben asked the other kid while he picked up Dude.

"My mother." I heard Carlos respond and could see that he was in a tree.

"Carlos, why are you in a tree?" I asked as I approached them.

"That rabid pack animal was chasing me!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Dude? The campus mutt, less than three feet tall? This cute, little fuzz-bucket?"

"Carlos, he isn't going to hurt you." Ben said gently.

Carlos slowly got down from the tree, "He doesn't look like a rabid pack animal."

I smiled as Carlos reached out to pet Dude. "You don't have dogs on the Isle do you?"

He shook his head and sat down on the ground to play with Dude. I looked at Ben and nodded that we should leave.

"We'll leave you two alone. See you at dinner." Ben told Carlos, and started to back away.

I turned and followed walking back towards the field with Ben.

"I can't believe he's afraid of dogs." Ben said as we walked out of the woods and back onto the field.

"Well think about who his mother is, and the fact they don't have dogs on the Isle."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I guess that makes sense, I just didn't know how bad they actually had it."

I looked to my left, knowing Ben was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to properly carry on a conversation. I noticed Doug sitting on the bleachers, which is weird because he usually studies in the library. Letting my eyes drift downwards I noticed Evie standing under the bleachers with Chad. I smiled and laughed as I knew Doug had clearly developed some sort of feelings for Evie. I looked to my right, past Ben who was still in his own little world, and saw the Tourney coach talking to Jay, handing him a jersey and a rulebook. I looked away and smiled, feeling like Ben's proclamation was doing some good for everyone, not just the Isle kids.

Once we made it back to main campus I saw Lonnie running up to me. "Ali you have to come with me!"

"Why?"

"Because you do! Just trust me."

I shook my head at her antics and conceded to go anyways, "See you later Ben."

I heard a soft 'See you later' in response and was immediately being pulled by Lonnie in the direction of the dorms. She led me through the corridors and I realized we were heading towards Mal and Evie's room. This is why I needed to come with her, we were going to see the Isle kids.

We knocked and she pushed me in front of her to enter first. "Hey guys, this is Lonnie."

I pointed to her and walked over to where Jane was standing, complimenting her new hair. It did really look nice, even if magic was used to make it. Which is going to be trouble once FG sees it, but judging by Jane's face, she already has. I notice Evie is somehow back already, must've been a quick conversation with Chad. I glance over by the window see Chad's backpack. I need to beat that boy up one day.

I look up and see Lonnie handing Evie a bag of money, she wants her hair done too. She carefully pulls away from Evie fussing with her hair telling her she wants Mal to do it.

Mal reluctantly gets up and does a quick little spell on Lonnie. I must say, her hair does look better like that. Lonnie smiles and tears the bottom of her skirt, claiming that she is 'cool' now. Mal chuckles a little and Jane and I head over to the mirror. Jane moves in front of the mirror and tears her skirt too. Lonnie and I look at each other, completely shocked. Jane immediately freaks out.

"My mom's going to kill me!"

Lonnie laughs and she takes Jane's hand and leads her out of the room, saying thanks to Mal over her shoulder. I'm left in their room and Mal goes back to lying on her bed. I start to walk out but turn around and face Evie.

"Evie." The blue haired girl looked up. "Be careful with Chad. He's kind of a player, Doug is a much better choice." I smile as she blushed and looks back down at Chad's homework.

I can see Mal eyeing me and I decide to turn around and leave, when I leave I hear Evie mutter a soft "Thank you Ali"

I walk across the building. I really need to relax. These past few days have been stressful. Just as I'm about to reach my door my phone goes off. I pull it out of my pocket and see that Julia is calling me.

"Hello?"

"Ali where are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Practice starts in 5 minutes!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm on my way!"

I shove my phone back into my pocket and start running towards the gym. I can't believe I forget I scheduled an extra practice. So much for my time to myself.

An hour later we all head back to the showers. Practice went well, but I had definitely worked up my appetite for dinner, Audrey wasn't at practice, hopefully she was with Ben. Guess I'll find out when I get to dinner.

* * *

I walked in to the already bustling cafeteria and made my way to the line of students waiting to get their food. Most of the kids were eating inside and I had already made up my mind to go eat outside with Doug and Lonnie. As I exited and pushed my way thought the doors I see the Isle kids looking around for a table to sit at. I really hope Audrey and Chad aren't sitting at the table because this will not go over well.

"Evie! Guys!" I walk over to them. Evie, Carlos, and Jay flash a smile and Mal has an expressionless face. It's going to be hard to win her over.

"Come sit with us," I led them to our table and am thankful that Audrey and Chad aren't there. It's just Doug, Lonnie, Ben, and frazzled looking Jane. Even from here I can see Doug's cheeks redden as Evie approaches, Ben's face turns into a grin, Lonnie smiles at me, and even Jane has an uneasy smile on her face.

I plop down next to Jane, "What's wrong, Jane?"

"It's my mother!" I roll my eyes at her response. While it is rare that Jane and her mother fight, it doesn't last very long.

"Are we still hung up on this?" Lonnie turned to her, "Your fights last for like three days and then you two go back to happily ever after." Lonnie put air quotes around 'happily ever after'. If there was one other princess I could relate to, it's Lonnie. She may dress like a princess but she has quite the attitude.

Everyone at the table laughed in response and I think I even saw Mal crack a smile. Jane eventually joins in as well and again I can see all the good Ben's proclamation is doing.

I looked at Ben as the laughing subsided, "Where you with Audrey this afternoon? She missed practice today."

I could see the confusion in his eyes, "No, she actually told me she was spending the day with you."

"I haven't seen her all day," I answer back and I angrily stood from the table. Ben stares off into space and as I turn around I see him stand up as well. I need to find her, preferable before Ben does. I can't believe she lied to Ben, after making that big stink about him ignoring her! I stood up for her and basically told off the next King and then she pulls this! She better have a good reason for this.

* * *

One and a half hours later, I found out that she in fact had a reason, it just might not be a good one. After searching the school and all her usual spots, and then searching them with Ben once he decided to go find her, we couldn't find her anywhere. Audrey wasn't answering any of our calls or texts either, which is very unlike Audrey. I was finally given no choice and called my parents. Turns out they had picked her up from school around 11:30. She claims she had the flu when I talked to her but she sounded fine. I was in no place to argue with her so I just let it slide and told her she needed to talk to Ben and apologize to him. Hopefully, she did so.

I am so done being their relationship liaison.

I really need a relaxing night. No studying, no sister drama, no cheerleading, just friends, movies and popcorn. I immediately sent out a group text to Ben, Lonnie, and Doug. They all agreed and decided to meet in Ben's room again.

* * *

Carlos

I sat next to Jay on the long metal table, playing with Dude, and watching Mal and Evie bake cookies.

"I'll punch Carlos, then we'll get some tears." Jay said, jumping off the table.

"Can we not?" I fearfully responded.

Mal shook her head, "It has to be a tear of human sadness. We have to follow this recipe exactly because this one gives the best results."

Jay shrugged, "A tear is a tear."

"Actually, a tear of sadness has different enzymes and proteins than a reflex tear." Evie matter-of-factly answered.

"Look at you," I poked fun at her.

Evie just blushed and looked down. We heard some giggling in the hallway and Mal quickly placed a rag over the recipe book just as the door to the kitchen opened. Lonnie walked in followed by Ali both of them in their pajamas.

"Hey, what are you guys baking?" Ali asked, she grabbed a bag of chips from a cabinet.

"Oh, cookies!" Lonnie excitedly dipped her finger in the bowl of dough.

"NO!" we all screamed at her.

She and Ali looked shocked by our sudden outburst, "Relax, I'm not gonna double dip."

Ali laughed and walked over to me, she patted Dude on the head and gave me a short kiss. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

"Do you feel anything? Like it might be missing something?" Mal asked Lonnie, trying not to sound more suspicious.

Jay leaned over, "Hey." He nodded his head at Lonnie. She just gave him a weird look back.

"Jay stop being weird." Ali laughed at him and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

Lonnie looked back to Mal and Evie, "It could use some chips." She walked over the fridge, Ali following her.

"And those are?" Mall asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Chocolate chips, for cookies." Ali said as Lonnie placed a small bowl.

I like the sound of that, but I gave a confused look to Jay and could see the same look on Mal and Evie's face too.

"Your mom never made homemade chocolate chip cookies? Like when you had a bad day and they're fresh from the oven and she hands you one and just puts everything into perspective." Lonnie said, a look of reminiscence on her face.

Ali looked at all of us, noticing the look on our faces. That's how things are in Auradon…we were definitely raised differently. Ali nudged Lonnie, "Oh…sorry."

"It's just different where we're from." Mal looked down as Lonnie poured in some chocolate chips into the batter.

She tried to cover for herself, "I know. I just thought that, you know, even villains love their kids."

"Okay." Ali said and pushed Lonnie out of the room, "That's enough out of you." She managed to get Lonnie out of the kitchen and turned back to us, seeing the looks on our faces she added, "I'm sorry guys. I'll catch you later." With that she walked out, leaving us alone.

"Okay, boys cookie sheets, Evie oven." Mal delegated.

"Yes ma'am." Evie responded and went to turn on the oven.

I put Dude down and grabbed a cookie sheet with Jay. Mind still going over what Lonnie had said, our parents love us right?

* * *

Ali

"Well, Lonnie just made the Isle kids depressed." I said as I opened the door to Ben's room.

Doug and Ben looked up at us, "What?"

Lonnie took a deep breath and explained to them the whole situation. Ben groaned, "Really Lonnie? You had to go there?"

Doug shook his head, "Lonnie, Queen of Tact."

"I need to go apologize." Lonnie went to move to the door and I immediately grabbed her hand and sat her down.

"Yes, you do," I agreed, "But don't you think you did enough damage for one night?"

"Lonnie, she's right." Doug agreed, pulling out a movie, "Leave them alone for the night, you can apologize tomorrow."

"Fine."

The night was spent watching Finding Nemo and I was happy I finally could relax. It has been a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. It's a little bit longer than my other chapters, but I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

* * *

Ali

Well today was the big game. Audrey was here, thank god. That girl needs a reality check and fast. I'm on the field with the rest of the squad and we are waiting for the game. Getting the students pumped up for the game is really easy, there's a lot of energy and school spirit. I wouldn't be surprised if someone were to break into song right now. I scan the crowd, everyone is wearing our school colors, except for Mal and Evie, which makes them easy to spot. Lonnie is standing next to them, by the looks of it she apologized and everything seems to be okay. I can see Doug standing at the front of the band playing trumpet.

The announcer makes the call and the game has begun. Chad, and are on the field, and Jay and Carlos are on the bench. I really hope Carlos gets to play, I know Ben was working with him on it for a while. Then I saw Jay talking to coach, and him and Carlos were on the field. Carlos looks terrified, that boy can scare pretty easy. I watch Jay play and I can see that he is actually passing the ball around and not being a one man show like he was at practice. Before anyone even knows what happening I see Carlos crouch down and Jay uses his shield to jump off of. He passed the ball to Ben and Ben scored the winning goal. Audrey looks annoyed that Jay helped us win, so she doesn't really join in on the celebratory cheers.

When it comes time to announce the MVP it goes to Jay, which only proves to annoy Audrey and even Chad more. All of a sudden, Ben moves in front of the microphone. I look at Audrey and she shrugs, signaling she has no idea what's going on either.

The crowd quiets down as Ben opens his mouth, "Give me an M!"

And of course, everyone does, as this is Auradon Prep and everyone is extremely enthusiastic.

"Give me an A!"

Wait, what is he spelling?

"Give me an L!"

Oh no. I look at Audrey and she realized it too.

"What's that spell?"

"MAL!" the crowd screams back. I look up and Mal looks extremely embarrassed, and slightly confused.

Audrey drops her pompoms and runs away. I know I should go after her, but I really want to know where Ben is going with this.

"Give me a beat!"

Doug counts the band off and they go into some short of pop jazz mix thing, I don't really know what to call it, but it sounds really good.

Then Ben starts singing, "Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day? But let me shout it out loud if that's okay."

Then everyone starts dancing along, which isn't really a surprise. What surprising was that Jay and Carlos joined in on the dancing. And I was shocked to see that they can actually dance pretty well. All the guys on the team started dancing along with Ben. Seriously, I don't even know how everyone can just dance on time with each other, and yes, I find it annoying. The cheerleaders start doing an old routine in beat of the song. I have to join, I really want to find Audrey, but it's bad enough that one person is missing from the routine, we don't need two.

Ben ended up crowd surfing and the crowd brought him to Mal. I see Audrey grab Chad and start pushing her way up to them. This can't be good. I move quickly through the crowd, and thankfully avoid Jane in her mascot costume. I make it up there in time to see Audrey grab the mic.

"Chad is my boyfriend now! And I'm going to coronation with him." She kisses Chad, now I have to deal with this idiot more often.

Ben steals it back, "Mal will you be my date to the coronation?"

Mal looks over at Evie and Lonnie who are eagerly nodding, "Yes!"

Audrey makes a disgusted face grabs Chad and pushed her way back down the bleachers. I grab Ben, turn the microphone off and throw it back to the ground, probably hitting someone but I don't really care.

I turn to Mal, "Sorry but your new boyfriend just publicly broke my little sister's heart and I kind of need to scream at him for it."

I don't wait for a response as I drag Ben away from everyone. We end up in the weight room, it really didn't matter where we went, everyone in school is still down there celebrating. I turn to him and effectively smack him in the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Ben rubbed the back of his head.

"You know what that was for! How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

I smacked him again. We were screaming at each other and a cheerleader is beating up a tourney player. This would probably be really funny…if I wasn't that cheerleader.

Ben covered his head with arms and practically ran away from me, "Can you tell me what this is about?"

I stopped, "Are you serious? You just publicly dumped my little sister! In front of the entire school! and you got a new girlfriend! In song!"

Ben stared at me, "I did that?"

I stared back at him, "Did you get hit in the head during the game?"

"No! But you hit me repeatedly!"

"Ben. Do you understand that you just broke Audrey's heart?"

Ben sat down on a weight lifting bench, "I have no idea what just happened."

I sat down next to him, "Ben, do you really love, Mal?"

Ben ran his hand through his hair, "Honestly, I do. I'm sorry about how that happened. I really have no idea what came over me."

I sighed, "Were you going to break up with Audrey anyways?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah, I was. I'm sorry, it just wasn't working anymore. I didn't feel like putting the effort in that Audrey needed and deserved, with my proclamation and my coronation. Then I saw Mal for the first time, and I don't know, I thought I liked her and that maybe if I broke up with Audrey I would ask Mal out. I didn't want it to happen this way though!"

I looked at him, why do his eyes look all hazy, "Ben, what did you do before the game?"

"I was at my locker, talking Audrey and Chad. They left and then I talked to Mal and she gave me a cookie that she baked last night."

"Was it chocolate chip?"

Ben looked at me, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Lonnie and I ran into them baking in the kitchen, remember?"

He nodded, "Right, I remember."

I look at the ground, still trying to figure out what was going on with Ben. The only thing out of the ordinary was that he took a cookie from Mal. It's kind of weird that she would bake cookies. How would she even know how to…. wait a minute.

"Ben, I think I figured this out," I stood up and paced in front of him, I always pace when I'm thinking like this.

"Well tell me!"

"Lonnie and I walked in on them baking. But they mentioned that their parents never baked them fresh cookies. So how would they know how?"

Ben shrugged, "They followed a recipe, I would guess."

I stopped in front of him, "Exactly, and what book does Mal carry around all the time?"

"Her spell book," I could see the realization in his eyes, "It's a recipe for a love spell."

I nodded, "Yup it is."

"How do I break this?"

"Find an enchanted lake," I joked.

Ben stood up, "I know what to do." He walked out.

"Ben! Wait!" I shouted after him but he was already gone. Is there really an enchanted lake? I looked down and took a sniff from my uniform. I need to shower.

* * *

I sat in Chemistry class, taking a test, trying not to let Chad be able to see my answers. I really need to learn not to sit next to him. I look up when I hear a rustling noise, and I see Evie looking through her purse. Doug also looks over at her and we both see Mr. Delay make his way over.

"Looking for this?" Mr. Delay held up her Magic Mirror. Oh no, this isn't good. Doug and I exchange a panicked look.

Mr. Delay patted Chad on the shoulder, and Chad looks way to smug about this, "Thank you to Chad, it's nice to know someone here is still honest. It's my recommendation that you are expelled."

Doug stood up, "No, how are you sure it's even hers?"

Evie spoke up, "Actually it's my Magic- "

"Sweetie, no," I interrupt her and shake my head.

Doug continued, "She was probably just looking for a pencil."

Evie opened her mouth again, "Actually I was looking for- "

Doug turned to her, "Seriously, stop helping. Mr. Delay, clearly she wasn't using it on the test because she didn't have it."

Mr. Delay looked at Evie, "Very well, if you can pass the test then I will return your property and forget this happened."

Evie nodded and looked at Doug as he sat down, "Thank you."

Doug smiled and returned to his test. I smiled at the two of them, hopefully Evie is over Chad now. I look at the last page of my test, the most recent stuff we learned. I know none of this…it's been a crazy few days. I try my best and hand it in.

* * *

I sat in my room texting Lonnie, Audrey was off doing God knows what with Chad, and I really don't want the details. Ben had asked Mal out on a date, and Evie was helping her get ready. Carlos was playing video games in his room with Jay. Jane was with Fairy Godmother, helping her get the school ready for Parent's Day in a couple days, I'm not really sure how well that's going to go off this year. Hopefully, it's okay. But currently, I was bored.

My ringtone went off, Lonnie had decided to call instead answer my text.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you're as bored as I am," She practically screamed.

"Well if you answered my text, you would know that the answer is yes."

She laughed, "Movie night again?"

"Ben's on a date with Mal, we could but where?"

"Where's Audrey?"

"Guess."

"With Chad," Lonnie and I said together, equal amounts of disgust in our voices.

We collapsed into a laughing fit for a few minutes. I regained my breath first, "So we'll do it here?"

"Yup, just you, me and Doug?"

I sighed, "You want to invite Evie, Jay and Carlos? They might be bored too," I winced waiting for her reaction.

"That sounds like fun, they don't have movies on the Isle, right?"

"Nope. I'll ask them. Meet here in a half hour?"

"Yeah, I'll grab Doug."

I hung up my phone, and slid on a pair of black flip flops. I hope they say yes, I know Carlos will. Evie will if I say Doug is going to be there. Hopefully Jay will go too. I walked down the hallway and decided to go invite Evie first. She'll probably be the easiest to convince.

I passed Ben and Mal in the hallway and I smiled at them, "Have fun you guys!" I took another look at Mal, "You look pretty Mal," I smiled and I could have sworn she smiled back at me.

I reached Evie and Mal's room and knocked on the door. Evie smiled when she saw it was me, "Hey Ali,"

"Hey, Lonnie and I were talking and since we are bored tonight, we decided to have a movie night and would like to know if you would join us," I smiled at her and shifted my weight.

Evie looked confused, "A movie?"

I nodded, "You don't have those on the Isle, do you?" She shook her head and looked down, "They're like TV shows, just longer and tend to have more costumes and sets. Some of them are boring but most of them are pretty cool."

She pursed her lips, and looked like she was thinking, I smirked at her, "Doug will be there."

She blushed and smiled, "I'm in."

"Thought that might convince you," I laughed as she closed the door behind her, "Come on, we got to ask Carlos and Jay too."

We walked down the hallway and knocked on their door. We heard Jay scream in frustration and Carlos open the door, "Hey guys," We heard Jay scream in frustration again.

"Everything okay in there?" Evie giggled.

Carlos opened the door and we saw Jay looking rather defeated by a video game. "You good man?" Carlos nodded towards him.

Jay shut off the game and the TV, "I lost…again. What are you two doing here?"

I smile, "Lonnie and I cordially invite you to a movie night, Doug and Evie will be there too."

They gave me the same confused looks Evie gave me, I sighed, "It's like a TV show but way better. I promise."

"Okay, why not?" Jay shrugged, "We got nothing better to do."

"Count me in as well," Carlos smiled and took my hand.

We walked out of the room and I led them back to my room, "Do all the dorm rooms look the same?" I heard Evie ask.

"For the most part, for obvious reason Ben's is different. Most of us make our own personal touches, changing out the bedsheets and, in my case; taking the curtains off of the bed, however every change we make we have to put back the way it was before move-out day at the end of the year."

"You took the curtains off of your bed?" This one came from Jay.

I laughed, "Yeah, if you can't already tell, I'm not really into this whole Princess thing. So, my room at home looks least princess-like as my mom will allow. I don't really have a say in the décor here. And here we are," I opened the door to find Lonnie and Doug already in there.

"Hey, you guys came!" Doug smiled at them, he was sitting; backwards in the desk chair, facing the TV.

"Yeah, we were curious. We don't have movies on the Isle." Carlos said he sat down on my bed and I sat down next to him.

Lonnie looked around as everyone else was settling in, "I think Jay should pick the movie."

"Why me?"

"You haven't sat down yet; besides you'll be picking one based on the title. The three of us have seen all the movies." Lonnie smiled at him and pointed to the small movie cabinet.

Mine and Audrey's movie collection wasn't as extensive as Ben's, at least not the ones we brought to school. Jay looked unsure as he walked over and bent down and the last shelf. I spoke up, "Jay, those are all of Audrey's movies. The top two shelves are mine, you might like those options better."

He straightened and looked at the top shelf. He stared at the shelves, and pulled out a movie. Doug outstretched his hand and Jay handed him the movie. As Doug got up to put it on he smiled and high—fived Jay. "Good choice."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the longest chapter I've written for this story, but I also think it's my favorite story so far. You'll see a little different side of Carlos, and i loved writing it, so hopefully you love it too!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Ali

I walked out of the lunch line with my tray in hand, looking around the room I finally spotted my friends, sitting outside at a table. I was happy to see that the Isle kids were sitting there as well. I walked over to sit next in between Carlos and Doug.

"And the ending! It was amazing!" Jay was practically screaming.

"Are you talking about the movie?" I asked as I took a bite from my sandwich. Jay nodded excitedly with his mouth full of food.

Ben leaned over to look at me, "You guys had a movie night without me."

Lonnie turned, "You were on a date. We were all bored. And they had never seen a movie before. That's why we let Jay pick."

Ben smiled, "So why exactly did you pick Avengers?"

Jay shrugged, "The cover looked cool."

The rest of the table chuckled as we munched on our food. I could see Ben looking around at the table. Him, Mal, Lonnie and Jay sat on side, while Evie, Doug, myself and Carlos were on the other side. I knew he was happy with the current situation. I hope the other students here, namely Audrey and Chad, get to know the Isle kids better.

Lonnie suddenly spoke up, "We have to have a movie night with Ben and Mal now!"

Doug nodded, "Yeah, then you guys can officially become part of our squad."

Mal almost choked on her drink, "Squad?"

I laughed, "Yeah, you guys are our friends now, that makes you part of our squad."

I watched as the Isle kids all looked at each other and they all shared a smile for a brief moment before a look of sadness appeared on their faces. I'm not sure why they were sad but the smiles soon returned to their faces. I looked at Carlos next to me and gave him a smile, he smiled back and grabbed my hand, holding it under the table. The rest of lunch was spent talking and laughing with our new group of friends, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Carlos

We sat in Remedial Goodness 101 after lunch. It was an interesting lunch, while I am happy that we made new friends, and I am definitely happy with Ali. I know what will happen at Ben's coronation and I'm not happy about it. I really don't think this is a good idea anymore, but our parents want us to. And we have to listen to our parents, right?

"Children," Fair Godmother started class, "I have a special surprise for you. Since you know, Parents Day is coming up and since you parents can't be here due to umm," she paused and we all looked at each other, "Distance." She smiled and Mal rolled her eyes, "We have arranged this little surprise."

She turned around and pressed the power button on the computer screen. We watched as out parents appeared on the screen, Maleficent in the front trying to turn on the screen. "Come children, come."

Maleficent made fun of Fairy Godmother, as expected, about Cinderella and her magic. Mal gently pushed Fairy Godmother out of the and she stood by the monitor facing the door. We crowded around the monitor, silently praying our parents wouldn't reveal the plan.

"Mal!" Maleficent screamed, "I m-miss you."

Jafar leaned closer to the screen, "You children are never far from our thoughts!" I could Jay roll his eyes and give a forced smile.

"I got it," Maleficent nudged him out of the way, "How long must Mommy wait to see you?" She stared at Mal.

Mal crossed her arms in front of her, eyeing Fairy Godmother she answered, "There's a big coronation coming up. I think probably sometime after that."

"When?" Maleficent screamed

"Friday, 10am," another forced smile was given as Mal answered.

"You sure I can't see you before that?" Maleficent leaned in closer to the screen, "I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on the magic- "Evil Queen hit her horns, "you, you little nugget I love so much!"

"We love you so much!" Jafar added, hoping Fairy Godmother didn't catch the slip up. Jay nodded beside me.

"Yes, I completely understand, Mother," Mal crossed her arm tighter around herself.

My mother took this opportunity to lean closer to the screen, "Carlos, is that a dog?" I clutched Dude closer, as she turned to her 'baby', "Yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs."

I moved to the front of the group, "He's the perfect size for a pet! This dog loves me and I love him! And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So, give it a rest!" I yelled at my mother. Jay pulled me back, I'm not sure why I got so angry, I've never yelled at my mother.

"Oh! Burn!" Jafar laughed at her.

"Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!" My mother answered, trying to maintain dignity.

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones!" Jafar laughed at her again.

"Well, people who sell toasters, shouldn't use mix metaphors!" My mother screamed back at him.

"Enough!" Evil Queen yelled, attempting to stop the bickering villains.

Jay reached forward and turned off the screen. We all looked at each other with sad expressions, none of us really sure what to say.

"I'm so sorry," Fair Godmother told us, it was easy to see the sadness behind her eyes.

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay gave her a small smile.

"Of course," Fairy Godmother answered with her own smile.

We turned to leave, walking out and grabbing our backpacks. I heard Evie softly ask, "M? What do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off?"

Mal stopped in the doorway, keeping her back to us, "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best."

"Really?" I asked, slight sound of hope in my voice.

"No, I think we are definitely goners."

We all sighed and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Ali

I walked down to the bleachers, hoping to find Carlos. I checked his dorm and Jay said he was out playing with Dude, but he wasn't sure where they went. So, I was left to my own devices to find him. I had a feeling something happened by the look on Evie's face when I saw her. I've only ever seen her happy since she got here, so seeing her looking depressed was a shock. I hoped Carlos would tell me what was going on.

I spotted him sitting on the top corner of the bleachers, away from everyone else, watching Dude run around on the field.

"Hey," I said as I walked up and sat down next to him.

He looked at me and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Hey, Ali."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He sighed and turned to face me, leaning on the fence at the end on the bleacher behind him, "Well, you know how Parent's Day is tomorrow?" I nodded, "Well, today in Goodness class, Fairy Godmother thought it would be a good idea to arrange a video chat with our parents."

"Oh," I simply said as I took his hand in mine.

"My mother wants to make earmuffs out of Dude. I yelled at her. Telling her that he is the perfect size for a pet, and that I love him, and the she should give it a rest. I've never yelled at my mother before."

I gave him a small smile, "You know, Ben, Doug and Lonnie would say that I rubbed off on you." I tried, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit

He gave me a genuine smile and squeezed my hands. I leaned into him, my head resting on his chest and I felt him wrap his arms around me as he continued his story. "It was terrible on the Isle. She treated me like a servant instead of a son. I didn't even have a real bed, just a pile of old pillows and thin blankets in the corner. I even had to touch up her roots, and give her pedicures, and wash her car. She loves that damn stuffed dog more than me. I'm her son and she loved her coats more than me."

I sat up and looked at Carlos, he had tears forming in the corner of his eyes. I knew I was probably one of the only people he ever told all this to. My own eyes started filling with tears. Wordlessly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He easily collapsed into me, with his head on my shoulder I could feel his tears on my t-shirt and felt his shoulder shake.

"I'm her son…"

I gently rubbed his back and let him cry it out. We stayed like that for a few minutes, waiting for the tears to stop. Carlos pulled away and wiped the last of his tears away.

"I'm sorry, thank you," He looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back, "Don't apologize. I'll always be here for you. And don't worry about all of that, you're here now. Your mother is stuck on the Isle and she can't reach you here."

His smile at my comment almost melted my heart and he pulled me into a deep kiss that definitely melted my heart.

* * *

Carlos

I stayed out with Ali on the bleachers until it started to get dark. It was amazing how fast she helped me feel better. I walked back to my dorm after walking Ali back to hers. I opened the door and saw Jay, Mal and Evie already there, sitting at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Good, you're here," Mal said, looking up from her spell book.

Jay nodded towards me, "Did Ali find you? She came by earlier looking for you."

I smiled, "Yeah, she found me."

Jay snickered and I could hear Evie give a soft sigh. Mal looked pointedly at all of us, "Can we focus, now?" She sharply asked us.

I walked over to join them at the table.

Mal looked at me, "Remember the plan?"

I nodded, "I'll find the limo, so we can break the barrier, and…get back on the island…with the wand," I picked up Dude and sat down on my bed. I was beginning to think that this was a very bad. I don't want to leave here, and I especially don't want to leave Ali.

I watched as Mal handed Evie a small bottle, "You can use this to spray the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

Evie nodded and placed the bottle in her purse. Mal turned back to flipping through the spell book. Jay walked over to me and sat next to me, giving a small smile and started to pet Dude's head.

"M? You want to break Ben's love spell?" Evie's voice rang out, reading the page over Mal's shoulder.

Jay and I looked towards the girls as Mal answered, "Yeah. You know, for after. When the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles, and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me seems a little extra…cruel."

With that she got up and walked out. We watched her leave. It was almost curfew anyways, Evie gave us one last look with a small smile, said a soft good night and left. Jay let a sigh out as he got up from my bed and made his way to his own, stopping to look at his MVP trophy. I scratched Dude behind his ears, replaying Mal's words in my head. I picked Dude off my lap and place him on the bed. I got up and started walking out of the room.

Jay turned around, "Going to see Ali?"

Without turning around, I answered, "Yeah," and opened the door. I heard him say something about curfew, but I don't care at this moment. I just need to see Ali. I walked the now familiar hallways to her room. Finally reaching it, I knocked softly and silently prayed that Audrey wasn't going to open the door.

My silent prayers were answered as Ali opened the door clad in her pajamas, which consisted of short shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I almost forgot why I was there until she asked what I was doing here.

Ali

I heard a knock on the door just as I was about fall asleep. Looking over I saw Audrey was fast asleep in her bed and I walked over to the door. I was surprised to see Carlos there, and I wished my brain was awake enough to realize that I should've changed before opening the door. I was only in short workout shorts and a baggy t-shirt, that honestly; I probably stole from Doug.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?"

He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes, "I need to talk to you."

I looked behind me to make sure Audrey was still asleep and softly closed the door behind me, fully stepping out in the hallway, "What's going on?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be your boyfriend anymore."

I blinked at him, I didn't think I heard him right, "What?"

"Ali, I really like you, I might even love you, but I can't be with you." He looked like he was breaking his own heart.

As upset as I was over this, I had a feeling something bigger was going on here, "Carlos, slow down. Can explain to me what's going on?"

He sighed and looked down at the ground, "Ali, you're so good and beautiful, and I'm…I'm just…rotten to the core."

Ah, there we go, I knew there was something behind this. "Carlos, look at me. You're not rotten to the core. I look into your eyes and I can tell you aren't evil. You're sweet, and kind, and funny, and smart, but I know you aren't evil."

He gave a small smile, "How can you tell?"

I took on od his hands, "I just know. So, are we still together now?"

He gave me a real smile, "Yeah, if that okay with you."

I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek, "It's perfect with me."

He pulled me into a hug when I was suddenly struck with an idea, "Hey," I pulled away, "Are Jay, Mal, and Evie still up, too?"

He gave a confused look, "I think so, why?"

"I have an idea; can you round them up and meet on the roof in about 10 minutes?"

"The roof? What about curfew?"

I gave him a mischievous smile, "You aren't the only ones who break the rules. So, see you soon?"

He gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, I'll see if they're up and meet you up there."

"Great! Use staircase #4 at the end Mal and Evie's hall." I gave him a small kiss and turned back into my room.

Quickly sending off a group text to Lonnie, Doug and Ben, knowing they were still awake. The all agreed to meet up on the roof. Looking in the mirror before I left, I decided to change into sweatpants, but kept the t-shirt on. Quietly making my way down the hall, I reached the staircase. Making my way to the top, I opened the door to see Ben and Doug already up there.

"Ali, what's up?"

"Is that my shirt?"

I laughed, "Yeah, Doug it's your shirt. Ben, Carlos came to my room attempting to break up with me, saying something about how I'm too good and beautiful to be with him when he's a villain. So, I calmed him down and we are still together, but I thought it would be nice to show them our spot."

Ben looked surprised for a minute but then smiled, "That's pretty heavy, but I do think it's good idea to show them our spot."

We heard the door opened and Lonnie stepped put, closely followed by the group of kids. Carlos, Jay, Mal, and Evie looked slightly confused as to why we were all on the roof after curfew.

Jay spoke first, "What's going on, guys?"

Doug smiled and opened his arms up, gesturing to the roof around us, "We thought it was a good time to show you guys our place."

"We come up her to think, sort stuff out. It's nice and peaceful." Lonnie continued stepping next to me.

I nodded, "We also come up her when life gets a little stressful. When it can be too much to handle sometimes."

Ben smiled and put his arm around Mal, "It's a place for us to just relax and unwind. Being up here kind of puts things into perspective for us."

Lonnie smiled at the island kids, "Look up and you'll understand."

We watched as the four of them looked up and their jaws dropped in shock.

"Woah…"

"That's beautiful."

"Oh my gosh…"

"It doesn't look like that on the Isle."

The sky above us was picture perfect. It was like you could see every star in the universe. Ben spoke, "There aren't a lot of lights so on a clear night, this is what you get."

Mal smiled and leaned into Ben as he tightened his arm around her shoulders, "It's amazing."

I was standing at the edge, staring out into the ocean, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lips kiss my cheek. I smiled and leaned back into Carlos. "Thank you," He whispered into my ear and then fell silent as we stared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Definitely a shorter chapter, but it's part one of Family Day! I like what happened in this chapter a lot. It's all in Ali's point of view. Next chapter is going to be Carlos's point of view on this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

ALI

I stared in the mirror and tugged on my black blazer. I was feeling pretty confident about my outfit choice for Family Day. That is until Audrey turned around to look at me.

"Really, Ali? It's Family Day."

"I'm aware, and yes this is the outfit I am wearing for it."

Personally, I love it. I was wearing a light pink mini skirt with a white halter crop top, black blazer, and black booties. My blonde hair was up in a messy bun and I had red lipstick on as my only make up. Audrey was wearing a pink dress with a blue sash around the waist, and blue lace detail on the shoulders. Her hair was curled and swept to one shoulder and she was currently sliding on bracelets. I know she hates this outfit, but she can get over it.

"Just come on. We have to meet up with Ben." I was somehow convinced to be part of the performance that Ben arranged. Audrey, Lonnie, Doug and Ben are in it so of course, they had to get me in it too.

We walked down to the courtyard and saw the group of students that were performing the number. I helped Ben put the song together and Lonnie remixed the music. We are performing a portion of Be Our Guest; because, well I guess it's pretty obvious as to why. I walked over to Lonnie and Doug.

Lonnie looked at me, "I mean, as much as I love that outfit and agree that it's you; you know your mom is going to kill you."

Doug laughed, "Yeah, she isn't going to like it at all."

I smiled, "Well, she; like Audrey, can get over it."

Doug rolled his eyes and Lonnie smiled at me, "You know Carlos might like it though." She winked at me.

Before I could respond, Ben shouted it was time for everyone take their places. Show time.

* * *

After the performance, I know I have to introduce Carlos to my parents. I'm not really sure how it's going to go down. I honestly have no idea how my parents took the news of the proclamation. I see Carlos and Jay by the chocolate fountain and laugh quietly to myself.

I make my way over and stop to say hi to Evie and Mal, "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

Evie looks at me and smiles, "We're good, thank you for last night. I think we really needed it." She looked at my outfit, "Cute outfit by the way."

Mal nodded, "We did need last night, and I do like your outfit."

I gave a light chuckle, "Well, that explains why Audrey hates it."

Evie laughed, "Is your mom going to hate it?"

I shrugged, "Probably,"

Mal laughed and opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted as Ben called her over to meet his parents.

I took the opportunity to break away and go see Carlos. I walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. I giggled when he turned around with his mouth covered in chocolate.

I reach forward and handed him a napkin, "Enjoying the chocolate?"

Jay turned around hearing my voice, and his jaw dropped as he looked at my outfit. I don't think he expected this outfit on someone from Auradon.

I raised my eyebrow at him and Carlos sharply elbowed his side, breaking Jay out of his trance, "Can you not stare at my girlfriend like that?"

"Sorry," Jay looked at the ground, trying very hard not to look at me.

"Carlos," I got his attention, "Come with me, I need to introduce you to my parents."

"Your parents?" He asked nervously.

I took his hand and smiled, "It'll be okay, I promise."

He smiled back and I started to lead him over to our table. He walked next to me and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful, can't really blame Jay for staring."

I could feel my cheeks heat up as we approached the table. "Thank you," I whispered back, "and don't be nervous."

My mom and dad were standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. My mom in a light blue sundress and my dad in khaki pants with a white button-down shirt and a royal blue tie. I smiled as I walked closer, I may not see eye to eye with my parents but I love then and I know they love me.

"Mom! Dad!" I happily called out and let go of Carlos's hand to hug my parents.

My dad hugged me first, "Ali-girl! How are you doing, princess?"

My mom hugged me briefly before examining my outfit, "Would it kill you to dress like a proper princess for once?"

I smiled, "I figure if I dress this way I don't have to find out."

My dad laughed and my mom rolled her eyes but smiled anyways, looking over my shoulder her eyes landed on Carlos, "And who is this?"

I waved him to step forward and he smiled nervously at my parents, "Mom, dad, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is my mom, Princess Aurora, and my dad, Prince Phillip. Carlos is my boyfriend."

My dad shook his hand, "Carlos? I don't think we've met before."

Carlos had a slightly panicked look in his eyes, and I answered, "Carlos is from the Isle. He came over with Ben's proclamation."

My mother stepped forward and looked at him, I was afraid of what her reaction was going to be, but she smiled and pulled Carlos in for a gentle hug. I know I was shocked by her reaction I could tell he was too.

"Please, call us Aurora and Phillip," She said as she let go of him. Carlos nodded and smiled, too nervous to say anything.

She turned her head towards me, "Ali, you need to tell your grandmother."

"She's here?"

"Of course," My dad answered, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"She's not a parent!" I practically screamed. My parents I can deal with, but my grandmother. Whole different story.

My dad stiffened, "You do not yell at your parents. She is your grandmother and she is here to see you and Audrey. Now go find her."

"Yes, dad." I grab Carlos's hand and drag him away.

"What was that about?" He asked as we walked over to the croquet field.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't like my grandmother very much. We don't see eye to eye on a LOT of things. My parents have gotten used to it and they know my limits. My grandmother does not. I didn't know she would be here today." We arrived at the field and I see Jay and Evie playing with Dude, Ben and his parents playing croquet, and Mal…talking to my grandmother. I also see Audrey walking over to the two of them.

"This won't be good," I walk over, still hand in hand with Carlos.

"You! How are you here?" I hear my grandmother scream toward Mal. Ben looks up and joins us over there.

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben was trying really hard to defuse this situation, but it had already gotten a lot of attention. Fairy Godmother had run over to my grandmother's side, Chad, Doug and Lonnie were also on that side with Audrey. While Evie and Jay had joined Mal's side with Ben, Carlos and me. This is not looking good.

"A chance to what? Destroy our lives?" My grandmother was not going to let this go. She noticed me standing there, holding onto Carlos. "And you," She looked at Carlos, "Get your villainous hands off of my granddaughter!" She reached forward and roughly tugged me away from him and Audrey quickly grabbed hold of me.

"Stop, this is ridiculous. Grammy, you can't keep me away from my boyfriend." I wrenched my way out of Audrey's grasp and walked back over to Carlos's side.

If my grandmother was angry before, then she is ten miles passed angry now, "Who do you think you are young lady? You are a princess and you will act as such. You can't be dating a villain and dressing the way you do. You are in line for the throne and you will act like it!"

"I don't want all that! I've never wanted that!" I yelled back at her, not the first fight we've ever gotten into but the first public one.

My grandmother focused Ben again, "What did you think you were doing bringing them here? See the trouble you have caused? My own granddaughter doesn't want her throne anymore!"

"Grammy, that has nothing to do with the proclamation!"

My protest fell on deaf ears as Fairy Godmother led my grandmother away from the group, but that didn't stop Chad from being a jerk.

"We told you they were bad news, Ben! They're tearing families apart."

Ben stepped forwards, "Chad, they're doing none of this. What just happened was not their fault and you know that!"

Chad wasn't looking at him though, he was looking at Mal, "You stole Audrey's boyfriend."

"No, she didn't!" Ben protested.

Chad looked at Jay, "You enjoy hurting people." Then he turned to Carlos, "You tore apart a family."

I stepped towards Chad, "He did nothing and you know it."

Chad ignored me and looked at Evie, "And you think you're the fairest of them all when you aren't even close."

Evie pulled out her Magic Mirror, "Magic Mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?"

She turned the mirror over and it showed Chad his own picture, "Yeah right." He pushed he hand out of the way and that was all it took to set Jay off.

Jay lunged forwards and grabbed Chad's wrist, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her."

Chad tried to push back. Doug and Ben dove in to try and separate the two of them. Evie reached into her purse and pulled out a perfume bottle. She sprayed Chad and he was out like a light. Interesting. Chad slumped backwards into Doug. Audrey and Lonnie immediately stated freaking out, trying to wake up Chad.

"Let's go," Jay said to the Isle kids and they quickly turned and left. Ben and I looked at each other and went off to find them, but we were stopped by King Adam.

"Son,"

"This isn't their fault!" Ben interrupted.

"I know, it's yours." With that King Adam and Queen Belle walked away.

Ben turned to me, "Ali, what just happened?"

I sighed, "Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Come on, let's go find them before this gets worse."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 here we go! This is completely in Carlos's POV. It's the Family Day scene, from the previous chapter, and the scene afterwards. Almost done! I'm trying to finish this story before Descendants 2 premieres and then; of course write Ali into that movie. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

CARLOS

I walked with Mal, Evie and Jay into the courtyard. Today was family day, and I know I might have to meet Ali's parents. To say I was nervous was putting it lightly, I'm freaking out! I don't know how they will react when they find out I'm dating their daughter.

We arrived in time to see the end of the performance put on by a few students. Evie and Mal go to watch the rest of it, Jay and I however find the chocolate fountain. I laugh as I watch Jay stick his tongue directly into the chocolate and soon follow suit. I really wish we had chocolate on the Isle. I had no idea what I was missing.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and see Ali standing there, she giggled and handed me a napkin, "Enjoying the chocolate?"

I smile and take the napkin, wiping the chocolate off my face as I took in her outfit. A pink short skirt, with a white top that showed off her midriff, a black jacket, and black shoes. She looked absolutely beautiful. Not something I would expect anyone from Auradon to wear; yet, somehow it seemed to fit with Ali's personality perfectly. I notice she is looking at Jay with a raised eyebrow. I look over and see him gawking at her.

I elbow him in the ribs, hard, "Can you not stare at my girlfriend like that?" I feel a bubble of jealously in my chest and I know that if it was anyone else but Jay, I would've decked them.

"Sorry," He mumbles and looks at the ground.

"Carlos," Ali's voice got my attention back to her, "Come with me, I need to introduce you to my parents."

Uh oh, the moment I feared, "Your parents?" My voice came out weak and nervous, and cracked towards the end of the question. That will make a good first impression.

She took my hand in hers, and her smile instantly made me feel a little better, "It'll be okay, I promise."

She turned and started to lead me over to where assume her parents are, I quickly fall into step next to her and whisper into her ear, "You look beautiful, can't really blame Jay for staring."

I smile when I see a red tinge on her cheeks and I really think I love this girl. "Thank you," she whispers back, "and don't be nervous."

I look forward again and I see a young beautiful couple who I can only assume are her parents. Her mother was in a blue dress and her father in tan pants, white shirt, and blue tie. I can't help but feel out of place. I felt Ali let go of my hand as she walked up to her parents. I stayed back a little and watched.

"Mom! Dad!"

Her dad quickly hugged her, "Ali-girl! How are you doing, princess?"

Ali-girl? I might have to use that later. I smile as I watch her mother hug her next.

"Would it kill you to dress like a proper princess for once?"

I had a feeling her mother wouldn't like the outfit, but I had to stop myself from laughing at Ali's response, "I figure if I dress this way, I won't have to find out."

I notice her mother's eyes flick back to look at me, and I feel nervous and out of place again. I know that if I open my mouth, my voice will crack and I do not want her parents to hear that.

"And who is this?" Ali looks back at me and smile, she waves me forward and I step next to her again, forcing a nervous smile onto my face.

"Mom, dad, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is my mom, Princess Aurora, and my dad, Prince Phillip. Carlos is my boyfriend."

Her dad stretched out his hand and I return the gesture, hoping my hands aren't too sweaty, "Carlos? I don't think we've met before."

Oh no, here we go. I know I must've looked panicked because Ali quickly jumped in, "Carlos is from the Isle. He came over with Ben's proclamation."

Her mother step towards me and looks as if she's scrutinizing me. All of a sudden, she pulled me into a hug, I was shocked and barely had enough time to react before she pulled back, "Please, call us Aurora and Phillip." I smile and nod, still too nervous to speak. Aurora turned her attention back to Ali, "Ali, you need to tell your grandmother."

Grandmother?

"She's here?" Ali questioned, the shock was clearly evident in her voice.

"Of course," her dad answered, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"She's not a parent!" Ali almost screamed. Woah, I guess she doesn't get along with her grandmother.

Her dad stood straighter and got a stern look on his face, "You do not yell at you parents. She is your grandmother and she is here to see you and Audrey. Now, go find her."

Ali sighed and grabbed my hand, "Yes, dad."

She dragged me away in search of her grandmother. We walked towards the croquet field and I looked at her, "What was that about?"

Ali responded as her eyes were looking for her grandmother, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't like my grandmother very much. We don't see eye to eye on A LOT of things. My parents have gotten used to it and they know my limits. My grandmother does not. I didn't know she would be here today." She abruptly stopped when we reached the field, "This can't be good."

She leads me over to where Mal was standing with an older woman, Audrey standing next the elder. Wait, that must be Aurora's mothe…. oh no, Ali's right this can't be good.

"You! How are you here?"

Ben quickly walks over to Mal, reaching her just before we do, "Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

As Ben was trying to calm her down we had gathered a small crowd around us. Fairy Godmother was standing next to Queen Leah. Audrey was on the Queen's other side, with Chad, Doug, and Lonnie standing with her. On Mal's side it was Ben, Ali, Jay, Evie and myself. It was easy to see the divide.

"A chance to what? Destroy our lives?" Queen Leah yelled back at Ben. Her eyes landed on Ali, then on our clasped hands, and finally on me. "And you! Get your villainous hands off of my granddaughter!"

Queen Leah reached forward and grabbed Ali's other hand and pulled her away from me. I stepped forward but stopped when I felt Jay's hand on my shoulder, holding me in place.

"Don't. You might make this worse," Evie whispered to me. I knew she was right, but that doesn't mean I like it.

Audrey grabbed both of Ali's shoulders, staring me down in the process. Ali wiggled her way out of her sister's grasp, "Stop, this is ridiculous. Grammy, you can't keep me away from my boyfriend." Ali walked over to my side and again and held my hand, more firmly this time. I had to strongly resist the urge to smile.

Queen Leah, however was not happy, "Who do you think you are, young lady? You are a princess and you will act as such. You can't be dating a villain and dressing the way, you do. You are in line for the throne and you will act like it!"

"I don't want all that! I've never wanted that!" Ali was yelling back at her grandmother.

Ben was the target of Queen Leah's wrath now, "What did you think you were doing bringing them here? See the trouble you have caused? My own granddaughter doesn't want her throne anymore!"

"Granny, that had nothing to do with the proclamation!" Ali tried to tell her, but Fairy Godmother had already led Queen Leah away.

Chad stepped up to Ben now, "We told you they were bad news, Ben! They're tearing families apart!"

Ben stepped up, him and Chad almost nose to nose, "Chad, they're doing none of this. What just happened was not their fault and you know that!"

Chad turned to look at Mal, "You stole Audrey's boyfriend."

"No, she didn't!" Ben yelled back. Technically, she did though…

Chad looked at Jay, "You enjoy hurting people." Jay just narrowed his eyes in response but I know how much he wants to punch Chad right now.

Chad looked at me, "You tore apart a family."

Ali stepped towards Chad, "He did nothing and you know it." The amount of venom in her voice surprised me.

Chad ignored her and finally looked at Evie, "and you think you're the fairest of them all when you aren't even close."

Evie narrowed her eyes and pulled out the mirror, "Magic Mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She turned the mirror over and Chad saw his own reflection.

"Yeah, right." He pushed Evie's hand out of her face and that was all Jay needed to lunge forwards.

He grabbed Chad's wrist, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her."

Chad tried to push back but Ben and Doug stepped in to try and stop the fight. I saw Evie reach into her purse and pulled out the spray she is supposed to use on the driver tomorrow. She sprays it in Chad's face and he goes down. He collapsed onto Doug and Lonnie and Audrey start to freak out.

"Let's go." Jay says and started to leave. I turn to follow and I can feel Ali's stare burning into my back. I know I can't turn around, if I do it'll just make things worse.

We walk into the cafeteria, grabbing food and find a table outside to sit at, not saying anything. It isn't long until Family Day od over and the Auradon kids start to sit at the other table. Lonnie, and Chad sit down with some other kids; I don't know their names, Audrey and Jane stand off to the side whispering to each other, and Doug is pacing between the two tables.

He looks at Evie, "Evie, I'm- "

"No Doug, it's my- "

"Doug!" Chad yelled at him.

Doug looked sadly at Evie, "I'm sorry."

"Doug," Evie's voice was barely above a whisper.

Doug sat next to Chad and looked really unhappy. Ben walks up behind Mal and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey guys, I have to stuff to take of for tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." He kissed Mal's forehead and walked away.

Ali walks up and stops when she sees the two tables. For a second, I'm afraid she'll choose the other one, but then she makes a move to sit next to me.

"Ali!" Chad yelled at her the same way he did Doug, expecting the same result.

Ali just looks at him and firmly seats herself next to me. She looks at me and gives a small smile, which I return. She opens her mouth but was interrupted when Audrey walked over and spoke to us.

"How long does she think it's going to last?" Audrey taunted, standing above Mal she looked at the rest of us, "Mal is just the bad girl infatuation."

"Audrey stop." Ali said standing, placing her hands on the table in front of her.

Jane stood next to Audrey and leaned closer to Mal, "Yeah, I mean, He's never going to make a villain a queen."

"You too, Jane. I thought you were better than this. Remember when people made fun of you." Ali spat back at her. I didn't realize how much bite she had in her.

Audrey stared at her twin sister, "You're really choosing them instead of your friends," she pointed to the table, "and your family?" she pointed to herself.

Ali nodded, "They are my friends. And when my other so-called friends and family act like this; yes, I'm going to sit with them."

Audrey's expression changed into something; sadness, regret, before I could pin point it, it changed back into stone, "Well, I guess your loyalties changed."

Ali's eyes were cold as she responded, "Yeah, I guess they have."

Audrey and Jane walked over to join the other Auradon kids and Ali sat back down next to me, she placed her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her gently into me. She gave in immediately and her head was on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and she angles her head to smile up at me.

"Beware for swear, undo Jane's hair." Mal suddenly said. Jane's hair went back to the style it was before and the other girls started laughing at her.

Audrey stand in front of Mal, "What are you doing?"

Ali picks up her head as Mal answers, "There's a lot more where that came from."

"Excuse me. Who do you think you are?" Audrey placed her hands on her hips.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" When no one moved, Mal opened her spell book and the other kids ran.

Mal turned us, "Let's go guys. Sorry, Alissa."

Ali nodded and remained there as we walked away. Mal whispered, "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand."

I pulled back from the group, mumbling, "See you later." And I walked back over to Ali, "Hey,"

Her head snapped up at that sound of my voice and she turned around and stood in front of me.

I took a breath, "Will you still go to the coronation with me tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course," she wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her waist, "Come find me if you need to talk, okay?"

I nodded, "I promise," I leaned in and kissed her, this one felt even better than our first kiss. I broke apart and looked into her eyes. I think I love her, and I want to tell her I really do, but 'm not sure what love feels like. I suddenly realize who I can talk to about this, "I have to go, I'll see you later."

She nods and we break our embrace. I make my way towards the dormitories, hoping I remember the right room to go to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost done! One more chapter left, two at the most. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

CARLOS

I knocked on the door to Ben's room, and it quickly opened.

"Carlos? Is everything okay?" he looked confused as to why I was standing at his door, but I needed answers.

"I just have a question for you, is it okay if I come in?"

Ben stepped aside, "Yeah, of course."

I walked in and looked, Ali was right his room is different from everyone's. I sat on his desk chair and he stood at the foot of his bed.

"What's up?"

I took a deep breath, "I just wanted to know, how do you know you love someone?"

Ben's eyes grew wide and he sat down on his bed, "You love Ali?"

"I think so. Ben, I grew up on the Isle, I have no idea what love is."

Ben smiled, "Carlos, I can't tell you what love is. It's not that easy, it's something that's different for everyone."

I looked down at the floor. I was afraid of that answer.

"But," my head snapped up, "I can tell you that when you feel it, there's no doubt in your mind that you love her."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Ben," I got up and he stood with me, walking to the door.

I stood in the hallway and turned, "See you tomorrow."

I walked back into my dorm, and found Jay already sitting on his bed. He looked up when I walked in.

"What are you so happy about?"

I walked over and picked Dude up from the floor and placed him in the bed next to me, "Not much, I just realized that I love Ali."

Jay's eyes grew, "What? Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I talked with Ben and he helped me realize that I am, in fact, in love with her."

I watched as Jay's smile grew into a frown, "What are you going to do, you know, about tomorrow and everything?"

I looked down and scratched Dude behind his ears, "I don't know, I don't really want to think about it."

Jay nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes until he spoke again, "Regardless, I really am happy for you, man."

"Thanks."

* * *

ALI

Well today is the day. I stared at the mirror in my dorm room, putting the finishing touches in my hair. I put it into a low messy bun, and braided a section on my hair and pinned it around the top of my hair. I sat on my bed and slipped on a pair of silver heels. I had to look like a princess today, there was no getting around that. I was wearing a light blue, backless, halter gown. It has silver accents around the collar and a wide silver band going around the waist, rhinestones sewed into both.

I walked over to my small jewelry box and pulled out silver and rhinestone drop earrings, with a matching bracelet and necklace. Finally, I pulled a different black box out of the top of my closet and opened it. I stared at it, I really didn't want to wear this. Inside is my tiara, it's not that it's ugly; it's actually beautiful, but it doesn't mean I want to wear it. Reluctantly, I pull it out of the box and grab some bobby pins to pin it into my hair. Once that was properly secured onto my head, I made my way out of my dorm, not even bothering to look at Audrey. I was mad at her and she was furious at me.

I started making my way towards the boys' dorm, I told Carlos I would meet him there. Him coming to my room right now isn't the best plan in the world. I passed a frazzled looking Ben running through the halls.

"Ben, you okay?"

He shouted, "No!" but he kept running.

I laughed and continued on my way, some last-minute detail went wrong most likely. I finally reached Carlos and Jay's room and knocked.

Surprisingly, Jay opened the door, "Woah," he stepped aside, "Come in, Princess."

I smirked at him, "Thanks."

I walk in to see Carlos putting on a black jacket, he stopped and stared at me for a second before shrugging on the rest of the jacket and walking over to me.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he smiled and placed his hands on my hips.

I place my arms around his neck, "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

He leaned in to kiss me and I heard Jay make gagging noises behind us. I broke the kiss and glared at him, "You're just jealous."

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted with another knock on the door.

"Ali, you look gorgeous!" I heard Evie practically scream.

I let go of Carlos and walked closer to Evie, "You look beautiful too! Did you make your dress?"

She smiled and eagerly nodded, "Of course, I made Mal's dress too! Wait until you see it, it looks amazing on her! Love your tiara by the way."

I smiled, "Thank you, I like yours too."

Evie smiled, but Jay interrupted before she could continue the conversation, "As thrilling as Carlos and I find this conversation to be, we have to get going. Don't want to be late."

We all laughed and Carlos put his arm around my waist as we walked out of the dorm.

* * *

We arrived at the elaborate hall and joined the mass of people trying to get in. Once inside, I turned to Jay and Evie, "You two are going to go up the stairs to the balcony. Carlos, you get to stand with me."

I noticed that they all exchanged a nervous glance but separated anyways. As Carlos and I walked to the front to stand with my parents and sister, his nervous look had yet to fade.

I stopped us a little before my family and turned to him, "Are you okay?"

He gave me an unconvincing smile, "Yeah, I think I'm just a little nervous."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "For what? All you have to do is stand there and smile."

CARLOS

I wish all I had to do was stand there and smile. I wonder what Ali's reaction will be when Mal grabs the wand. I really don't want to think about it.

I took both of her hands in mine and I looked into her absolutely captivating eyes, "Just know that no matter what happens, I really care about you and I never want to hurt you."

I could see her eyebrows knit together in confusion, but she answered, "Okay."

She turned and continued to her family. Audrey was glaring at us as we said hi to her parents. Aurora gave me another hug, which I was more prepared for this time. Phillip shook my hand, I tried my best not to come across as absolutely terrified. I even managed to exchange a greeting to them in a steady voice, which I didn't think I could manage. Too soon, we were watching Ben as he walked down the aisle.

I followed suit as everyone bowed when Ben passed them. He paused and looked towards Mal, I could see they exchanged smiles and Ben continued on up the stairs. Fairy Godmother lifted a glass bell jar and gingerly picked up the wand.

The wand. I could see Mal tense up at the sight of it, part of me was hoping she didn't take it.

Fairy Godmother stood before Ben, "Do you solemnly swear to govern peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

Ben loudly responded, "I do solemnly swear."

The wand hit Ben's right shoulder, "Then it is my honor," it hit his left shoulder, "and my joy," she held the wand over his head, "to bless our new King- "

All of a sudden, the wand was snatched, I looked and Mal was still standing there. Jane had the wand, and she had no idea how to control it. Instinctively, and almost without realizing it, I stepped in front of Ali. Amid the chaos, I saw Ben move in front Mal, and Fairy Godmother try to calm down Jane.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane shouted and she tried those infamous words, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

I felt a push from behind as Ali charged forwards, "Ali!" I tried to get her back.

"Jane stop this," Ali leaned forwards and managed to grab hold of the wand. She forcefully pushed Jane back, which unfortunately caused both of the girls to stumble backwards. Jane regained her balance and ran off, but Ali fell back onto the ground, the wand rolled out of her grasp and landed by Mal's feet. I ran forwards to help Ali, and Mal bent down to pick up the wand.

I helped Ali to her feet and looked up to see Ben cautiously approaching Mal, one arm extended to her and the other behind him, keeping his parents back, "Mal, give me the wand."

"Stand back!" Her voice waivered and Evie and Jay rushed to her side.

Ben took another step forwards, "It's okay- "

"Ben, I said stand back!" Her voice was louder, but still full of uncertainty.

"I told you so!" Audrey stepped forwards and yelled out to Ben.

Mal faced her and she quickly sank back into the crowd, Phillip placed his hand on Audrey's shoulder.

"Alissa?" Phillip looked at his other daughter, asking if she was going to join them.

I was still holding her, she looked up at me, "Carlos?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jay's voice rang out, "Revenge time…"

Mal looked back at him then back to me, Jay, Evie, Ali and Ben were all looking at me as well.

Ben broke the silence, "You really want to do this?"

Ali broke from my grasp and backed up, "Carlos," her voice was louder this time, but it was almost as if I could hear her heart breaking through it.

Mal looked like she was about to cry, "We have no choice, Ben! Our parents- "

"Your parents made their choice!" Ben yelled back, "And now you make yours."

His words hung in the air, and you could tell the entire audience was holding their breath. I was still staring at Ali. She had backed up a little more, but was standing with Ben. There were tears trailing down her face, and all I wanted to do was rush forward and make them stop.

Mal barely spoke above a whisper, "I think I want to be good…"

"You are good!" Ben reassured her.

"How do you know that?" Mal sounded desperate for an answer, for a way out of this situation.

"Because I'm listening to my heart!" Ben was quick with an answer again.

Mal visibly relaxed, "I want to listen to my heart too," She turned to face us and finally lowered the wand. I tore my attention away from Ali and looked to Mal, "and my heart is telling me that we are not my parents."

I stole another glace to Ali, and she had stopped crying. Her and Ben looked at each other and smiled.

Mal addressed Jay, "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team make you happy."

Jay smiled and gave a small chuckle when some teammates shouted in approval. Mal turned to me next.

"And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" she laughed and she turned around to look at Ali then back to me, "and you and Ali, make each other so happy, and it's really easy to see." I blushed and Ali stepped closer to me, I moved to her and grabbed her hand.

Mal finally turned to Evie, who was already crying, "And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart." Mal took a deep breath before she continued, "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school," she turned to face Ben, "And I want to be with Ben," She held up her hand with Ben's ring, "Because Ben makes me really happy." Ben smiled and stepped forwards as Mal finished her little speech, "us being friends makes me really happy. I choose good you guys." She held her fist to us, Ben quickly put his up next hers, and so did Ali.

Jay was next, "I choose good, too."

Evie's fist joined them, "I choose good."

I took a deep breath, "So just to be clear, we don't have to worry about how mad our parents are going to be? Because they're going to be really mad."

Ben shook his head, "Your parents can't reach you here."

I looked at Ali and smiled, she smiled back and I kept my gaze on her as my fist joined my friends, "Okay, then. Good."

The air in the Cathedral relaxed, and everyone smiled. However, as quickly as the tension dissipated, it returned as the glass overhead shattered. I pulled Ali to me, attempting to protect her from the falling glass. Everyone watched horrified as a cloud of black and green smoke whirled around the room. I looked towards Mal, I had a feeling we all knew exactly what was happening. I pulled Ali closer and wrapped both of my arms around her, trying to protect her as much as I could. Maleficent will recognize her as Aurora's daughter immediately, and I don't want to know what will happen when she does.

The cloud hit the ground and disappeared, revealing Maleficent, who stood there with her staff.

"I'm back!"

Ali turned her head and I could see her eyes grow in horror, "No!"

Maleficent heard her and turned to look at her. I slowly let go of Ali as she stalked towards us. Ali stood a little straighter and Maleficent stared directly at her, "Sleeping Beauty's daughter, yes?"

Ali nodded, "Yes," I had a bad feeling at the smile that grew on Maleficent's face, but Ali quickly added, "and I'm not afraid of you!"

The evil fairy's eyes narrowed and she frowned, "You will be." She turned and slowly walked away as she continued talking, "Sleeping Beauty's daughter...well, in that case, maybe you should suffer the fate that was supposed to be hers!"

Time seemed to slow as Maleficent pointed her staff towards Ali and a bolt of green energy shot from it, aimed directly at Ali. I moved to push her out of the way, but I was too late. It hit her, and all I could do was catch her body as it fell limp on the floor.

"Ali!" I screamed out her name.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Almost done! There's one more chapter left and then I'm done! That is until Descendants 2...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

CARLOS

"Ali!"

I fell to my knees as I caught her, with her head resting in my lap. Her eyes were closed, she looked incredibly peaceful and still absolutely beautiful. I was crying, and I didn't care who saw it. I'm just praying that she isn't dead. I felt a push on my shoulder and looked up to see Jay standing above me, he nodded towards Maleficent. In the time that I was kneeling next to Ali, Maleficent had managed to freeze everything around them. And she just took the ring from Mal's finger.

"Perfect fit!"

Mal looked down at her hand and the tears in her eyes were easy to see. I gently set Ali down and stood up next to her.

"Falling in love is weak!" Maleficent walked around and tilted Ben's crown to the side, before approaching Mal. "Look what it did to this guy, he turned into a crying mess."

I lunged forwards, not really knowing what I was going to do but I was going for her anyways. Jay held me back, and I knew I wasn't strong enough to break out of his grasp, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"Dude, chill. You know how she is," Jay urged me to relax, but I couldn't.

"It's not what you want," Maleficent's attention was back to Mal, lecturing her.

"You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want! I'm not you!" Mal was quick to argue back.

"Obviously, I've had years and years and years of practice. You'll get there!" Maleficent waved off Mal's argument.

"No, I will not. I really wish you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." Mal was pleading with her mother to see her point.

The villain's eyes narrowed as she realized how serious her daughter was being. She raised a finger and continued lecturing Mal, "I know one thing, young lady, you have no room for love in your life!"

I could see Mal practically shaking with rage. I moved to stand with her, Jay and Evie. We all watched Mal as she stuck out her hand, "And now I command, wand to my hand!"

In awe, we watched as the wand flew from Maleficent's hand to her daughters. Mal gave a small, surprised chuckle, "It worked!"

Maleficent was pacing, you could tell that her patience was wearing thin, and I had a feeling this wasn't going to play out too well for any of us. "This is very immature and tedious. Give me the wand!"

I moved directly in front of Mal, facing her, "Hold on, Mal," my eyes flicked back over Ali, "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil."

Maleficent snorted, but was cut off by Dude jumping on her, she screamed and threw him to the side. Seeing an opportunity, Jay lunged forwards and grabbed the staff with both hands. He was trying to pry it free, but when Maleficent's eyes started glowing green, I knew he wasn't going to get.

"Gaston should be jealous," she teased him, and in one quick motion she had pushed Jay to the ground.

"Enough! You will regret this!"

A circle of black smoke surrounded her, and we watched in horror as she turned into a purple dragon. Her wings unfurled and, before we could properly react, she spat fire at us. ; we ran, I picked up Dude, but noticed Jay was still on the floor.

"C'mon! Jay, run!" I yelled across the room at him.

Jay hid behind a pillar as more fire was thrown at him. When the fire dissipated, he ran to catch up with us. Evie looked behind her shoulder, and slowed down slightly so Jay could get in front of her. She turned around and face the dragon, shoving her magic mirror in its face.

"Magic Mirror, show your bright light!"

A white light blast from the mirror, and temporarily blinded Maleficent. Mal quickly stepped in front of her, "Behind me, E!" She held the wand, "Leave my friends alone!"

The dragon growled in response.

"This is between you and me, mother!" Mal's own eyes were glowing green and Maleficent had bent down to meet hers.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" Mal repeated the spell form a second time, the room shook and in a matter of seconds the dragon had disappeared into a cloud of smoke, at the same time Fairy Godmother had unfroze and was catching her breath.

I spoke up first, "What happened?"

We ran down the aisle and stopped before a small black lizard, Fairy Godmother met us next to it as Mal knelt, "Did I do it?"

"No, no, no," Fairy Godmother placed her hand on Mal's shoulder, "Your mother did. She shrank down to the size of love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty."

Mal looked up, "Is she going to be like that forever?"

The headmistress smiled, "Forever is a long time," she nodded and me and Mal, "You two learned to love, so can she."

I stepped forwards, "Speaking of love, can you…" I trailed off and looked towards Ali. Fairy Godmother stepped next to me.

"I can unfreeze everyone," she started and I could hear the apprehension on her voice, "but to be completely honest, without knowing exactly the spell used, I can't guarantee anything."

Still looking at Ali, I nodded and she waved her wand. Everyone moved again, I hear Ben give a roar, thinking Maleficent was still here. Everyone moved, except for Ali. I dropped down to my knees again, still kneeling by her head, I start crying again, and I take one of her hands in mine. Everyone was relieved that Maleficent was gone, until they realized Ali was still lying on the floor. Audrey, Aurora and Phillip ran over to us; all three of them crying. Audrey dropped to her knees on the other side of her and took her other hand. Aurora had turned to Phillip crying into his shoulder. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was Jay, I briefly looked over my shoulder to see him staring at Ali, he was crying too.

I felt someone kneel beside me and looked over to see Evie who was crying as well, she put her arm around my shoulders. I took this moment to briefly look around as the crowd gathered around us. Ben and Mal were standing behind Audrey, Ben was trying, and failing to not cry. Mal was leaning into him, crying as well. Doug was kneeling next to Ali as well, crying almost as hard as I was. Belle and Beast were off to the side, watching the situation, with their own tears in their eyes. Lonnie and Chad were standing behind Doug, Chad was just staring in disbelief and Lonnie was busy wiping her own tears away.

I look back down at Ali, I could hear Audrey begging her to wake up, Mal whispering to Ben that it's her fault and she's sorry, and Ben was telling her that none of this was her fault and she has nothing to apologize for. You could hear the tears in all their voices, but I was too focused on Ali. Everyone was crying now, even Chad, but no one wanted to say anything. I didn't want to think that she was dead, I wanted to think that she would wake up any second. I wanted to think that she would open her eyes and give me the most amazing smile I've ever seen. I wanted to hold her again, hear her laugh, kiss her. I wanted her back.

I stared at her, she was still beautiful, and I feel that she will never stop being beautiful. I really want to kiss her one last time, so without really thinking about it, I leant forward. I thought maybe I would feel her kiss back, but I didn't. I firmly pressed my lips against hers and could still feel their warmth, after a second I slowly pulled away, crying even harder now. Evie's hold on me tightened and I relented to closing my eyes and leaning into her.

I was still holding Ali's hand, and suddenly I felt her squeeze her back. I quickly opened my eyes and straightened, Audrey must've felt it too, because she started to wipe her tears away and sat a little straighter as well. My prayers were finally answered as I watched Ali slowly open her eyes.

"Alissa!" Audrey shouted out as her older sister woke up. She pulled on Ali and quickly wrapped her up into a hug, Ali looked confused but returned the hug anyways.

They let go of each other and Ali turned to me, I wiped my tears but I knew my face was still red from crying. She looked confused at me and then noticed everyone else around her were also crying.

"What happened? Where's Maleficent?" She asked.

Aurora knelt down, "Sweetie, Maleficent is gone. She cursed you, most likely with the same curse she gave me. Carlos woke you up." Aurora finished with a smile at me.

Evie gasped, "The same spell she used on Aurora…Carlos, you woke her up with true love's kiss!"

I pieced it together and looked back at Ali, she was staring at me with an unreadable expression and I feared the worst, until she smiled at me. I smiled back and she threw herself into my arms. She was crying into my shoulder, I wrapped my arms tightly around her not wanting to let go for anything.

"I love you too," she whispered into my ear, and I have decided that it was the best thing I have ever heard in my life.

Reluctantly, I let her go and helped her stand up, she immediately turned around and found Mal, giving her a tight hug. I was slightly surprised that Mal returned it quickly, but their tight embrace almost rivaled my hug with her. After Mal, Ben wanted a hug and he swept her up into his arms. Doug stepped forwards and managed to pick her up and twirl her around.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched, Jay hit my shoulder, "Can't believe you did it."

"What do you mean?"

Jay chuckled, "You got the princess, you saved her life, Mal got the King, Evie got Doug, and I have no one. Happy for all of you, but I'm still alone."

I laughed at him, Ali was hugging her parents, and Audrey walked towards me.

She took a deep breath and fiddled with her hands, "Thank you for saving my sister."

I nodded and gave her a small smile, "Umm...you're welcome." It was then when I realized that I might not like it, but since I'm going to be with Ali, I have to deal with Audrey too. They're sisters, and while they might fight, I know that Ali loves her and cares about her.

Ali was standing in front me once more, I wrapped my arms around her waist and stepped closer, "I love you. I never actually told you that."

She giggled, "I love you too."

Ben, Mal, Evie and Jay had gathered around us, when Jay decided to scream, "Let's get this party started!"

We all laughed and followed the crowd of people already leaving to head back to school.


	13. Chapter 13

**Short little epilogue for everyone. Hope you enjoyed my story! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and especially reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

ALI

We watched as the fireworks lit up the sky, I was still shocked of the events of today, most of which I was under a spell for. Carlos and Evie told me everything that happened up until when Carlos woke me up. That's what I really can't believe. Maleficent had put me under the spell as she did to my mother years ago. Only true love's kiss could wake me up, so when Carlos leaned down to kiss me, for what he thought was the last time, he broke the spell. Which now means that Carlos and I are meant to be, and I'm okay with that.

I leaned into Carlos, as I watched the night sky light up, I felt arms wrap around my waist and felt him kiss the top of my head. I had taken my heels off, and Carlos was a bit taller than me. I briefly looked to my left and saw Doug holding hands with Evie, and Jay had been dancing with Audrey, which is an interesting development. I wonder if she is broken up with Chad; but, that's a conversation for another day. The fireworks came to an end, and so did the celebration. Doug waved the two of us over, and we fought the crowd of students to meet up with him and Evie.

"I was thinking of heading up to the roof tonight," Doug said, "You guys up for it?"

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, I'm in."

I smiled, "Me too, sounds good!"

"What does?" I heard Ben ask as he walked up behind us with Mal. Jay and Lonnie walked up too.

"Roof night," Evie answered, "You in?"

Ben smiled, "Yeah, of course. Let's all get changed and meet up there."

We agreed and almost ran to our separate dorms to get changed. I was surprised that Audrey wasn't back in our room, but at the same time, I didn't really look for her in the crowd either. Shaking my head, I resumed the process of looking for my pajamas. I found a pair of gray workout shorts and paired with one of my blue Auradon Prep cheerleading t-shirts. I placed my tiara back into the box and placed that back in my closet. I also took my hair out of the bun and undid the braid, brushing it out I decided to tie up the top half of my hair and leave the other half down. I slid on a pair of blue flip flops and made my way up to the roof.

Reaching the roof; Ben, Carlos, Jay, Mal, and Evie were already there. We were only missing Lonnie and Doug. Mal walked up to me as soon as I closed the door.

"Ali, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything-"

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Mal, you don't have to apologize for anything. Besides," I turned my head towards Carlos and say him laughing with Ben and Jay. I looked back at Mal, "Everything worked out."

She smiled at me and nodded, "Yeah, everything did."

We turned to make our way over to our friends, and heard the door open again behind us. Lonnie and Doug emerged with their arms full of soda. Ben laughed at them as we all met up in the middle of the roof.

"We would've helped you grab the drinks," Ben grabbed some of them from Doug and passed them around. I did the same for Lonnie and her armful.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Doug shrugged as we all opened our drinks.

"Let's make a toast," Lonnie stated, before we took a drink.

Mal was the first one to raise her bottle, "To happiness."

Evie was quick to join her adding, "To choosing good."

I raised mine, "To bravery."

Doug raised his, "To friendship."

Carlos's arm slid around my waist, "To true love."

Jay had a big smile as he added, "To our squad."

Lonnie smiled at Ben as she raised her bottle with ours, "To Ben, our new King."

Ben looked around at the small circle of us and smiled, "To us."

With Ben's bottle raised with ours, we all clinked them together with a small laugh and took a swig of our drinks. I smile with all my friends, kiss Carlos on the cheek, and can't wait to see what our future holds.

* * *

 **AND DONE! See you all for the Descendants 2 story!**


	14. Sequel

**Hey everyone! Quick thank you to all of those that favorited and followed this story, your support means a lot!**

 **Just to let you all know, the sequel is up it is currently called Adventures of a Princess. The title may change, just a warning!**


End file.
